Day Job
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: Being a nocturnal vampire and having to cope with the diurnal habits of humans... it's rough. That's why there are guide vampires, who try to help their fellow fanged beings through those complications. 6918/1869, B26, XS, 8059. Boy x Boy. Sadly, this fic is now ON HIATUS.
1. A Guide

**Day Job**

**Chapter 1: **_The Humans and the Vampires_

**Basic Information:**

Century- 38,000's

Era- _Age of Humans and Vampires Living Harmoniously_

**Hibari Kyoya:**

Race: Vampire.

League: Hibari.

Birthday: May 5.

Blood Type: N/A.

Family: Parents (deceased), Brother (Tyl Hibari- Deceased), Nephew (Fon).

Pets: Hibird (skylark.) Roll (hedgehog).

Current Occupation: Bird Shop (For the Vampire Race only).

Age (Vampire Years): 18.

Current Mate: None.

Estate: Cavern.

Activity: Nocturnal.

**Mukuro Rokudo**

Race: Vampire.

League: Estraneo.

Birthday: June 9.

Blood Type: N/A.

Family: Parents (deceased), Sister (Chrome), Brother-in-Law (Daemon Spade), Apprentice (Fran).

Pets: Mukurou (snowy owl).

Current Occupation: Guide/Counselor.

Age (Vampire Years): 19.

Current Mate: None.

Estate: Forest.

Activity: Diurnal.

* * *

"Hibird, I'm going out," Hibari said.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, before settling in his nest. Hibari smiled at his sun-rising bird, then walked out of the cavern that had been lightened by the morning rays. With a dissatisfied grunt, the vampire shut the curtains, and walked out of his lair, before heading out of vampire country and towards human civilation. He sighed, putting a hood over his head as he walked, for the daylight was hot against his skin, and he didn't appreciate it. The highest temperature he would tolerate was twenty degrees Celcius (room temperature), no more. The cloak he wore kept his body warm, but it never burned his delicate, porcelain skin. While things such as gashes and other cuts and scrapes healed flawlessly, something like a sunburn or tan would never be reversed, which was why the vampire worked so hard to protect his pale flesh. Besides, he didn't know what he'd do if he was mistaken for a human!

Hibari Kyoya was a beautiful vampire. His skin, a bright, pale color, was smooth and perfect thanks to his own precautions, and his hair was a sleek, raven-feather black, contrasting with the rest of his body. His eyes were gray, sharp as those of a hawk's, and they glowed silver as he prowled in the forest at nighttime. His pearly white fangs could pierce bone in an instant, and his muscles, sinewy, supple, and knotted together beneath the surface made him a fierce, strong male. However, his indifferent, aggressive personality made most vampires turn away from the idea of making him their mate.

The vampire walked along the stone path leading from his cave home, sighing as he came out upon a human community. He wove between the people - the _humans_ - and he glared at each of them from beneath his hood. He hated humans with a passion, purely because of the anguish they had once caused his kind. Humans used to consider vampires a subspecies, and because of that, vampires had been bred as slaves. However, after a war painfully similar to a certain Civil War in North America, the vampires were freed and treated as equals in the legal systems. But Hibari would not forget the pain those humans had inflicted on his species, the grueling inferiority that raked across the hearts and souls of the prideful creatures, the screeches and cries of their families as the chains kept them apart, but even worse was the stench of rotting corpses in the dark, lonesome prisons where dubbed _'vicious'_ vampires were held. Hibari took the grudge against mankind wherever he traveled, and he never let anyone cut off the ring of metal and broken chain around his right ankle, because he secretly feared forgetting what they had done to him.

Hibari had been very young when he was freed, but not so young that he would forget what had happened to him. He was one of the very last vampires to have its chain severed, and it disgusted him to remember the day when he'd been tossed back out on the streets, no longer being of any worth to the family that once held him. Now, once more, to make certain the fact is clear, Hibari Kyoya hated humans with everything he ever had, not even letting them enter the pet bird store he ran for a living._ Vampires only_. That was his strict motto.

Unfortunately for them, no vampires were intrested in doing what humans could do themselves anymore. Most vampires took up musical or artistic occupations, and some didn't even work, because they had their fangs, and could hunt for themselves. Humans were the ones who farmed and raised livestock, for the vampires would have none of that. Sadly, as such, the vampires were forced to take care of any groceries during the day. And it was on this particular day that Hibari at last found help. As he navigated through crowds of humans, he quickly grew agitated, and his walking pace grew to a jog, until he was practically running through the village. But suddenly, he collided with another being, and he stumbled back, sore from hitting against the other being. He dealt the offender a fierce glare, and muttered, "Watch where you're going,_ herbivore."_

"Excuse me," said the other, rubbing his collarbone where the other's shoulder had hit him. "I didn't mean to hurt you, there... I'm afraid I was in a bit of a rush..." The two locked gazes, and suddenly, Hibari realized that the one he had hit was another vampire, as was himself. Immediately, the air softened, and the two smiled at each other. "I'm sorry," said the other vampire. Hibari nodded, and surveyed the other with his eyes.

The vampire before him had silky, dark blue hair that was pulled up into a not-so-flattering pineapple shape, and his skin was a healthy, human-like tone, probably from being out in the sun without any cloak. The human-like appearance, however, was dashed by several factors. The crease in his lips hinted at the gleaming fangs beneath, for one. His eyes were mismatched, indicating to Hibari that he was what humans referred to as a _magical_ vampire- one that was capable of creating illusions. "My name is Hibari Kyoya," said Hibari, standing. The other vampire hastily did so, and the two bowed to each other, for such was custom.

"Rokudo Mukuro," the illusionist replied. _"Tell me, what's wrong?"_

"Hm?"

The other vampire gave a warm smile, and handed Hibari a card. "Come see me soon, okay?" Before he had time to read the card, the ravenette quickly handed Mukuro a card for his bird shop. The other nodded, and stood up straight. "I'll see you soon, Kyouya." Nicknames were essential to a bond between vampires, as they made it clear that no threat was being posed.

"Farewell, Rokoudo."

"I prefer something cute. like Muku-tama or Roku-pii, for future reference," said the illusionist with a creepy grin, before he excused himself. Hibari scoffed at the other's unusual comment, but he was happy to have met a fellow spirit in these bright streets. He looked at the card, and his eyes widened.

"A guide?" he realized. "Damn! I should've stalled him long enough to read this. But I suppose tomorrow morning, in the twilight hours, I'll be able to contact him..." The vampire sighed, and fixed his hood, before moving on towards the grocery store.

A guide was a vampire that sacrificed their natural, nocturnal habits to assist other vampires in coping with the diurnal lives of humankind. They would prowl through during the day time, running errands and fetching food for vampire families, and some of them, as the case with this Rokudo Mukuro, were also counselors for vampires that were still injured by the emotional wounds of the past. They were truly good vampires, and Hibari knew it.

However, the ravenette frowned when he realized that this illusionist might try to get him to forget about what the humans once did to him. He sat down in a park bench, crossing his right leg over his left, and he looked with disgust at the chain that dangled down from the shackle he still bore. He would never let anyone erase those putrid memories from his mind. He was going to hold on to them for eternity, and no one could tell him otherwise. The next person to try and _'help'_ him would be beaten senseless!

Even so, as Hibari thought about getting a guide, he found that it might not be so bad. He had long recoiled from the concept of being helped around by another vampire, but out in the sun like this, it was hard to say that it was a bad idea altogether. The ravenette smiled to himself, and placed the card in his pocket, before continuing on. He would call this Rokudo Mukuro in the evening instead of the next dawn, for he found that even in a small matter such as this, waiting was simply not an option.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Hehehe!

Please Review!


	2. Arrangements

**Day Job**

**Chapter 2: **_Arrangements_

Basic Information: (Continued)

**_(Rokudo) Fran_**

_Race: Human/Illusionist_

_League: Rokudo_

_Birthday: Unknown. His adopted brother has chosen to celebrate it on Sept. 15._

_Blood Type: N/A_

_Family: Adopted Brother (Rokudo Mukuro), Rest of family is unknown._

_Pets: None._

_Current Occupation: Guide/Counselor Apprentice_

_Age (Human Years): 20_

_Current Mate: Belphegor (Arranged)_

_Estate: Kokuyo Forest_

_Activity: Diurnal_

**_Belphegor_**

_Race: Vampire_

_League: Aristocratic Tempesta._

_Birthday: Dec 22_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Family: Parents (Deceased Aristocrats), Brother (Rasiel)_

_Pets: Mink (mink)._

_Current Occupation: Sketch Artist_

_Age (Vampire Years): 16_

_Current Mate: Fran (Arranged)_

_Estate: Cavern in Varia Village._

_Activity: Crepuscular_

**_Viper, Mammon_**

_Race: Human/"Wizard"_

_League: Viper_

_Birthday: Unknown. He refuses to let anyone know his age._

_Blood Type: B_

_Family: None._

_Pets: Phantasma (frog)_

_Current Occupation: Creates herbal potions specific to vampires._

_Age (Human Years): 23_

_Current Mate: None._

_Estate: Cottage in Varia Village._

_Activity: Diurnal._

* * *

_ That evening... 7:00 PM_

"Well, my young apprentice, I'm afraid I have to head out now. New client," Mukuro said, his lips pulled back into a creepy smile. "While you're waiting, how about you go speak with Belphegor, for me? I'm sure he would be delighted to see you. You two are going to be married soon, after all."

"That's awful funny, pineapple head," Fran said, leaning back against a tree and kicking one leg over the other. "You know what _else_ is funny? Me playin' around with your trident and using it as a fork to eat your stupid, fruity head." Fran was a young human male, with bright, short, teal hair, and a fairly pale complexion. He often wore false fangs when his Master brought him along to assist on the job, as the vampires tended to be hostile towards him. He had a seemingly delicate build, but he was much stronger than he looked.

"Yes, Fran. Very funny, indeed," Mukuro chuckled, his eyes gleaming dangerously. He left the forest, and Fran sighed, standing. He picked up his bag that was stuffed with research papers, and he began towards Varia Village. As he walked, he wondered why Belphegor's parents, a pair of aristocrats, had selected him to be the mate for their son. Perhaps it was because he was Mukuro's apprentice? Or maybe they wanted the prince to take a mate, and were running out of options. It was a stupid arrangement to Fran, for he hated the stuck-up vampire royalty with all his might. However, knowing that Bel would only be awake at dawn and dusk, he accepted the idea of going to see him at this time. As he made his way into Varia Village, a community of vampires all labled to be both aristocratic and vicious, he found his arranged mate playing with his brother - a rare sight to say the least.

Belphegor and Rasiel generally bickered amongst themselves. They never seemed to get along, and they were constantly angry with each other. But today seemed to be different.

The two were blonde, with lean bodies. Their hair was long enough to cover their eyes, and their fangs, each being a shining, healthy, white color, were sharp as the knives they selected as their weapons.

And then, Fran was noticed. The twin vampires ran up to the younger human, and asked, perfectly in sync, "Which one's Bel?"

"That one," Fran said, pointing at the vampire on the right. Immediately, the one on the left started giggling in his standard 'ushishi' manner, which disproved Fran's theory in a heartbeat.

"Oh, how shameful that the prince's little princess can't tell him from his fake of a brother!" the younger twin laughed.

"Or maybe he just took notice of my _extremely _attractive features and couldn't help dreaming. Shesheshe," snickered Rasiel.

"Or _maybe,"_ Fran cut in, folding his arms, "I just got bored of playing this dumb game with you. You're identical, all right? Just deal with that."

"Froggy's no fun," Bel muttered, folding his arms. "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Master thought it was appropriate of me to see my fiancee," Fran answered. "We're gonna be married in what, two weeks?"

"Ushishi! 'Tis about time the prince's sweetheart and he were united for life!" the aristocrat announced, flashing his brilliant grin.

"I can hardly wait, either."

The three turned to see one of Belphegor's fathers beside them, and Fran gave a small bow. "Mister Superba," he greeted.

"Please, Fran, if you're gonna be Bel's mate, then you've got to call me Father! If not, Squalo," the other answered. "Bel, Jill, run along for a sec." The two princes scampered off, and Squalo turned to Fran. "I apologize for their immaturity, Fran. I know what it's like. My marriage with Xanxus was arranged, too. I thought he was a good-for-nothing jerk who would never take responsibility."

"So what compelled you to put up with it?" Fran murmured. Squalo smiled.

"I knew that Bel and Jill needed a good father, even if just one," he explained. "So I decided that I'd allow the arrangement to happen. Those two princes were still very, very young, but, as same-sex mates, Xanxus and I were definitely going to get them when they turned four centuries. Y'know, since we can't have kids of our own. Their mother was sick, you see. Sick in the head. We were expected to raise the young twins so that they grew up right, but they're still a little off. It's all in the blood."

Fran sighed. "There's a phrase I've heard too many times."

"Bet Rokudo says it a lot," Squalo chuckled.

"Squalo! Get on with the hunting!" shouted someone from their place. Squalo grunted, his back straightening as he stood up a little taller.

"That'll be Xanxus," he muttered. "Listen, Fran," he murmured. "Bel's not so bad. I promise. I raised him."

"If you say so," Fran mumbled. The aristocratic vampire walked away, and Fran decided to visit a friend of his. This friend was a human named Mammon.

"Yo, Mammon!" Fran called as he pushed open the door to his friend's home. He looked around at the piles of boxes of herbs and crystal powders. "You home?"

"I'm over here," called a voice from the only usable room. "Fran?"

Mammon was a short, slim, young man, his body drowned out by the black cloak he never forgot to wear. His shining, indigo eyes were shielded by his hood, and his shoulder-length purple hair was only partly visible. Lavender, triangular markings stretched down his eyes.

The apprentice walked over into the potion room with caution, and stepped into it, to see Mammon standing over a cauldron boiling with hot water. "Making yourself a nice bath?" Fran inquired. The other human grinned.

"No, no," he chuckled. "This is just the beginning of something much better!"

"Ramen?" Fran questioned. The Viper sighed.

"No, Fran," he muttered. "The guys in Varia Village have been getting over lustful with blood lately, so I'm trying to make a substitute."

"Why?" Fran asked. "It's funny when they come in and chomp on some guy's neck."

Mammon tugged back his shoulder, revealing fang marks. "I thought that, too, until I was bitten."

"Ah...," Fran sighed, sitting down on the sofa. "Well, all right... who bit you?"

"Dunno. It happened at nighttime," Mammon sighed. "This is why I sometimes wish I lived in the city." The apprentice looked up, suprised. "I mean, if I were in the city, where vampires used to be shackled up like pets, like hell this would happen!"

"Mammon!" Fran exclaimed, astonished. "You know they're sensitive with that stuff. That's why most of them live out here..."

The wizard exhaled, and tossed a yellow rose into the cauldron. The stem fell into the water, leaving the petals in the hot steam, where they burned to ash. "I know," Mammon sighed. "I'm just... so sick of being disrespected."

Fran paused, watching his friend's solemn expression, before looking away. "Master treats me very well...," he murmured. "And... I don't appreciate it when someone mocks the vampire society like that."

Mammon blushed, a bit ashamed. "Sorry," he mumbled. "I know, they deserve more respect... after... after what humans put them through."

_ Fran._

The apprentice paused, reaching up and covering his ears. Wasn't that... his Master's voice?

_... Fran._

The young guide smiled. _Master? _he called. _That you?_

_ Yes, _came the reply. _Return home soon. The moon is at the last quarter, in the middle of June. You know what happens at that phase._

Fran thought hard. _I don't know._

_When the moon is at its last quater during June, from then until the full moon, vampires get particularly greedy with their fangs. Even I'm a little... Well, just be careful._

_ Yes, Master, _Fran answered. _Thank you._

The telepathic conversation ended at that, and Fran walked up to Mammon. "Apparently, at this time of year until the full moon is over, vampires get all horny."

Mammon snorted. "Really? Then I guess it can't be helped." He tossed another yellow rose into the large, black pot. "I'll just use this when they come at me."

Fran nodded. "Master says I need to get home quick. Before the moon rises too high, probably."

"See you later, then," Mammon answered, waving the apprentice off.

"Bye!" Fran called, before leaving. The apprentice found his way back to his and Mukuro's camp, and soon fell asleep, nestled safely in the rock shelf Mukuro had carved just for him.

**-End Chapter**

Hey, again, everyone! Those of you here from Captured Hearts, good news! School is out, so I can start seriously working on that video I've been talking about for months! Haha... hahaha...

Please Review!


	3. Bloody Tears

**Day Job**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Namimori, 7:18 PM_

Hibari stood outside his cave, waiting, his fingers curling around the dragon statue that was built into the entrance to his cavern. He stared down at the blue dot that moved through the forest below, gradually coming closer. He grinned. "A guide, huh?" he sighed. "I suppose this will be good for me."

The prefect had never considered a guide to be good. He thought that they were some sort of pacifist vampires who thought of humans as equals, to which Hibari would certainly disagree. Guides weren't worth his time - they never had been. But now... in these difficult ages... the ravenette didn't have many options. He was fed up with dealing with mankind. He was ready to give up the struggle that was everyday life. No more getting up midday. _No more!_ He was free to do as he pleased during the night, during his natural time.

"Excuse me? Kyouya?" called the Rokudo as he turned around on the stony stairs and walked up to Hibari's level ground. "Ah, good evening to you," he greeted. Hibari grinned.

"Muku-tama?" he teased. "Or should I call you Roku-pii?"

"Eh... it doesn't sound so cute coming from you," the other sighed. "Well, whatever. What do you need my assistance with?" Hibari thought. There were quite a few things he needed to have done, but he was certain Mukuro couldn't be a full-time guide. Besides, that would be much too expensive. And... he didn't need someone to help him that often. He was fine with regular assistance.

"Hn," he grunted as he thought. "I don't want to have to go out during the day anymore. Can you just help out when I need to run errands?" The other vampire gave a soft smile, and invited himself in to Hibari's cavern. His healthy, well-treated body plopped effortlessly into the sofa, and Hibari sighed, walking back in. The older looked over at him, smirking.

"A bird shop, huh?" he said. "I happen to have a bird. A snowy owl, named Mukurou."

"How original," Hibari snickered, rolling his eyes. He stalked towards the couch, and reluctantly eased in beside the other vampire, automatically blocking out the obnoxious chirps and twitters of birds in their respective cages. "Any particular reason you tell me this?"

"Yeah, I usually send messages during the night using him," the other explained. "And if my phone buzzes with an alert, he'll be the one to push it towards me the moment I wake up." Hibari sighed, and the older continued, "I'm a counselor, too, you know. That shackle on your ankle... That needs to come off."

Hibari's steel eyes flashed with suprise and anger, and his hand latched itself on to the other's throat, tightening until his claws almost penetrated the skin. "I will never forget," he hissed. "And you can't make me let go."

"Kyouya," the other breathed, closing his eyes and swallowing. His throat pulsed between Hibari's fingers as he gulped, making the younger watch, somewhat intruiged.

"Rokudou," he hissed. Pale moonlight flowed in through a gap in the roof, and Hibari's pupils widened as flecks of silver glinted in his irides. "The humans are disgusting creatures," he spoke, his mouth moving in near slow-motion. "I will never, never forget what they did to me." With that, he dipped in, his lips pulling back, revealing the fangs beneath. As the older vampire hovered over Mukuro's arteries, he inhaled a delicate, sweet scent, and he could no longer hold back.

He clamped down on the other's shoulder, and drank the ruby blood greedily, making the more experienced vampire tremble with suprise. "Kyouya...," the other whispered, his eyelids twitching with discomfort as he felt the fangs piercing his throat. "Stop... " The ravenette didn't respond, only continued to suck hungrily at his feeding spot, delight assaulting his senses. _"Kyouya!"_ Mukuro snapped. The bite only worsened, and Mukuro winced.

_This isn't good,_ he thought._ This must be the first quarter phenomenon Daemon told me about... When us vampires grow so... so...!_ "Mm!" he moaned, tossing his head back. _So lustful!_ He clutched the other's shirt as the younger gulped down his blood. Mukuro began to pant with excitement from the adrenaline of blood exchange. He'd never met such a thirsty client before, even though he'd been bitten hundreds of times. The forwardness of this particular bite made his unconcious fangs slowly come back to life, before he, too, felt the overwhelming bloodlust.

_Fran_, he thought, reaching out to his apprentice through telepathy.

_... Fran._

_Master? That you?_

_Yes_, Mukuro replied. _Return home soon. The moon is at the first quarter, in the middle of June. You know what happens at that phase._

_... I don't know._

_When the moon is at its first quarter during June, from then until the full moon, vampires get particularly greedy with their fangs. Even I'm a little... Well, just be careful._

_Yes_, Master, Fran answered. _Thank you._

The older vampire sighed, sliding back into the couch, now holding the ravenette's head against his shoulder. He could feel himself growing frail and drained, and he closed his eyes, before whispering, "That's enough, Kyouya." Finally, the other backed up, his chin streaked with crimson blood. "Thank you...," Mukuro muttered, before leaning in. He planted an affectionate kiss on the other's cheek, then sat himself upright again. "Awful rough," he mumbled. "Are you really sure you're all right?"

Hibari looked away. "I can't forget," he stressed. "I can't forget any of it. The memories... the torture... it's etched into my mind, and I will _never_ let it go." Mukuro frowned, and petted the other's head in an affectionate manner.

"It's okay," he murmured. "I'll make sure that one day... you let go of the torment they caused."

_"I said no,"_ Hibari stressed, standing back up. Hibird, from his perch, fluttered over to the ravenette, and landed on his shoulder. "No matter what," Hibari hissed. "I will not forget. I'm going to remain strong forever. No one can make me let go of those wretched humans, and what they did to me." Mukuro began to speak, but Hibari overrode him with ease. "They used to always say, _'Kyoya, fetch this,' _or_ 'Kyoya, retrieve that,_' in some fake sweet tone, and if I refused, they'd have a ball over punishing me. Whether it was heat, electricity, or some form of purely physical weapon, I always somehow got on the wrong side. If they told me to take the guest's coat, to go make a meal for ten, to pull their vehicles because_ 'only poor people use horses and oxen,'_ I had to obey. I was their performing monkey. Should I grow bloodlustful, they tell me, _'go outside and bite the horse, but don't swallow, because we might be able to donate the blood.'_ Should I decide to swallow, then, would I be punished once more. And... if it were the day of a solar eclipse, do you know what they'd do? Lock me away in the cellar! So that I wouldn't see the moon!"

"That's kind of ridiculous," Mukuro mumbled.

"And that's not the start of it!" Hibari announced. "One night, a night such as this, I bit the 'young master,' who was of ten human years. I was gentle, I was kind, I didn't even take that much, but once the rest of the family found out, they threw me into the cellar, where all of the 'vicious vampires' were held. I had never known that they bore such a disgusting place. Do you know what it was? It was a prison, Mukuro! In _my own family's_ basement! Hundreds of sick and needy vampires, all mindlessly attacking each other over the tiniest morsel of food - insects, in most cases. And I, Hibari Kyoya, was thrown right in there with them, shackled up, and put to night work with the youngest that were in there. In some cases, I was working beside children under five centuries!"

"Kyouya," Mukuro intervened. "You were freed."

"No," Hibari snapped. "I wasn't freed. I was never freed. When they saw that law, they said that the vampires had conspired. They killed each and every one of the vampires that lived in that basement, and I, the one who had bit their youngest son, was to recieve special treatment. I was given slow torture, unspeakable punishment until the point where they recieved the phone call that saved my life. A human named Dino, who worked for the government. I don't know what he said to them, but it was enough. The oldest male of my masters took me, and hacked the chain in two, before leading me to the door, arms behind my back, and finally pushing me hard enough to stumble back into the pond. Humiliated, angry, and crushed, I stood outside their door, and cried for forgiveness for three days. Three, worthless, torturous days. And that forgiveness that I so foolishly craved was given only by one thing. The young master. The one I'd bitten came out, and he smiled, before saying to me, _'we're done with you. You can move on now, Kyoya.'"_ The ravenette's eyes were growing wet just remembering that day, old emotions fluttering back to life within him. "And yet I sat there until dusk, bowed at the porch, waiting for someone to say I could come back in. At that moment, I would've chosen death to life. I was broken. I wanted forgiveness in such a way that I didn't want to suffer out the rest of my life.

"And that's not the end of it," Hibari continued, "While wondering aimlessly through the streets, longing for love and care, every human I came upon would shove me aside. I remember a few times picking myself up off the ground, biting my lip to keep me from whimpering. And, then, what happened, Mukuro? What happened to me?"

"I don't know," the guide murmured.

"I'm still stalking around in the city, wistful, when a man shoves me back into an alley and beats me. I'm knocked unconcious at some point, and thrown over into a garbage heap. When I woke up, it wasn't just me in there, but nine or ten other freed vampires that had fallen victim to beatings- dead! I was nine centuries at that point. And that's when I ran away. Long and hard, I ran from old Vongole city to Namimori city, and scaled this mountain, at last finding peace as I fell asleep inside this cave. I've hardened myself since, Mukuro. I'm a different vampire. But there are some things that I'm never going to forget."

Mukuro stood and walked up to the clearly upset ravenette, before taking him into a warm, comforting embrace. "Shhh," he hushed. "You're fine now, though, aren't you?" The ravenette reluctantly returned the guide's hug, and Mukuro nodded, rubbing his back. "You don't need to fear humans any more, Kyouya. Generations of humans have passed since then. Generations! Why, nowadays, vampires can take jobs in human buildings. Vampires and humans can actually marry! Think, Kyouya. It's all over now. So... the past doesn't matter."

Hibari rested his head against the other's. "I wish that were true."

_I wish I could forgive them._

**-End Chapter**

* * *

How's that? Good? Cool.

Review!


	4. Old Melody, New Bonds

**Day Job**

**Chapter 4**

Basic Information (continued):

_Gokudera Hayato._

Race: Vampire.  
League: Gokudera.  
Birthday: September 9.  
Blood Type: B.  
Family: Father (Deceased), Mother (Lavina), Sister (Bianchi), Stepfather (G).  
Pets: Uri (Leopard Cub).  
Current Occupation: Pianist.  
Age (Vampire Years): 15.  
Current Mate: Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Estate: Namimori Forest.  
Activity: Diurnal.

_Yamamoto Takeshi._

Race: Human.  
League: Yamamoto.  
Birthday: April 24.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Father (Tsuyoshi), Mother (Missing), Older Brother (Ugetsu).  
Pets: Kojirou (Swallow), Jirou (Dog).  
Current Occupation: Works in sushi restaurant.  
Age (Human Years): 16.  
Current Mate: None.  
Estate: Namimori Village.  
Activity: Diurnal/Crepuscular.

* * *

The sun was bright, shining obnoxiously without the shield of the clouds to obscure it. Its radiant glow was both beautiful and hideous at the same time, for while humans loved the sunshine, vampires abhorred it. However, among the handful of vampires that were diurnal, there was Gokudera Hayato, a pianist who had grown a bit fond of the sun. Humans would scold him if ever he were to play through the night, so he had no option but to play his music during the day time.

Unfortunately, he had a problem. He had nowhere to play.

Gokudera was a shorter vampire, with bright, silvery hair regardless of his young age. He wore ragged, patchy clothes, being in a lesser league, and often couldn't find enough to eat. It wasn't as though he had a job to attend. He wanted nothing more than to share the music he played, but with no where to share it, he didn't have many options. Being one of those who was conservative of his race, he avoided sunlight, giving him his pale complexion, but at the same time he avoided the sun, he longed for it. He would stand outside in broad daylight, beneath an umbrella, his emerald eyes gazing up at the deadly orb of light above.

On one such day that he was watching the sun, he came across a restaurant known as "Take Sushi." Curious, the silverette walked inside, and he found a warm, but not super bright sushi restaurant, in which many happy-faced humans were residing.

"Welcome!" said a joyful voice from beside the vampire. Gokudera turned, to see a human with happy, chocolate eyes, and dark, black hair. His hair was cut back short, sticking up a little to reveal the tiniest beads of sweat on his forehead. He'd clearly been working hard. His skin was tanned, the typical for a human, and his form was well toned- likely from some sort of side sport. "Yamamoto Takeshi, at your service," he said. "Come along, I'll get you a table."

As Takeshi reached for his arm, Hayato stepped back, baring his fangs as he gave a loud hiss. The restaurant fell silent for a few moments, until the waiter gave a generous grin. "Sorry. I won't touch you. But please, do follow," he invited, before walking towards a table. The vampire reluctantly stepped forward, and quickly spotted a glossy black piano in the corner of the room. "Does that piano still play?" he asked.

"Hm? That old thing? Sure it does, but it's dreadfully out of tune," Yamamoto sighed. "Why? Would you like to have a go at it?" The silverette blinked away the excitement that rushed into his eyes, and he swallowed, before giving a shaky nod. "Haha! How fun! Go for it," Takeshi said, gesturing to the piano. The vampire sombered towards it, and slid himself into the old, wooden bench, before placing a single finger on center C. The sound wasn't bitter, it was just a tad flat, so the vampire hovered both hands over the keys, before sliding them down and beginning. Exciting, joyful music rumbled out of the old instrument, flowing beautifully as his fingers glazed over the keys. Yamamoto watched in awe as the vampire closed his eyes, his expression relaxing as he completely let go. The restaurant turned silent as people listened to the gorgeous tune, the harmony and melody working flawlessly together, and when the song finally came to a close, every last human stood and applauded. "Wow! That was remarkable!" Takeshi laughed, clapping. A tint of red emerged in the vampire's cheeks, and he stood, before giving a small bow.

"I've been... playing for a long time," he murmured.

"Dude, you need to come back here," Takeshi said, placing a friendly hand on Hayato's shoulder. "Can you come back? Every day, maybe? Can you do that?"

"You mean like... a job?" Hayato said, his eyes growing wide.

"Well, yeah!" Takeshi said, before turning. "Yo, pop!" he said, calling to another man. "We need to hire this guy!"

"You bet, Takeshi!" called the man, before stabbing a knife into a fish's throat and walking up to the vampire. "You there! What's your name?"

"Gokudera Hayato," said the silverette, quivering with excitement.

"Well, Hayato, you've got yourself a job, should you accept it. How about a thousand yen a song?" the man suggested. "Call me Tsuyoshi, all right?" he invited, taking the vampire by the shoulders.

"Uh, then, Tsuyoshi," Hayato murmured. "Can I be paid in food for my family?"

"Eh? Of course!" Tsuyoshi laughed. "Come here now, kid! Everyone! A round of applause for our new pianist, Hayato!" The restraurant once more buzzed with the clapping of everyone in it, and Hayato's face lit up. He was appreciated. He had a job. And he was going to continue to play for the rest of his life.

* * *

That night, Hayato ran home, and hugged his sister, Bianchi, for the first time in years, before doing the same to his mother, Lavina. "Mother, Bianchi, I got a job at a sushi restaurant!" he said. "I get to play for them daily! They say I get a meal for a family for every song I play!"

Lavina gave a gentle smile, and held her son close to her. "I'm so happy for you. At last, getting to do what you love." Hayato's emerald eyes shone brighter than they ever had before. His life had improved considerably.

"A job, hm?" came a voice from inside their little wooden den. Gokudera smiled, and bounded into the den, to find his mate, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Aren't you glad, Tsuna? I'll be able to help out with getting food!" he said, clearly excited. The other smiled, and brought his mate in.

They kissed, fangs clashing together with passion.

* * *

The next day, Hayato ran into the sushi shop as fast as he could. Takeshi was sitting in a chair, preparing sushi for the customers. He beamed as Gokudera entered. "Wow! You're quite the early riser, aren't you?" he chuckled, patting the space next to him. Hayato slid into it, sighing, and Takeshi laughed. "You're really pretty. Guess that's to be expected from a vampire, though."

"You know?" Gokudera murmured, his pale cheeks flushing. Takeshi smiled.

"Yeah, man. You bared your fangs at me yesterday," he chuckled. He leaned over, and placed his thumb on Hayato's cheek, before drawing it back, revealing the fangs beneath. "They're really quite intruiging," he said. "I've always wanted to meet a vampire. They can be really cool."

"And really vicious," Hayato mumbled, thinking of his rival, an aristocrat named Belphegor. In the silence that followed, Hayato recalled his relationship with the aristocratic vampire. He and Belphegor had been childhood friends. They used to play and laugh together, occasionally nipping at each other with they're undeveloped fangs. But one day... things changed.

Bel and his brother grew bitter with each other, and that bitterness transferred to Hayato and Bel when the blonde was adopted by Xanxus and Squalo. They weren't bad parents, but they weren't anything like the loving mother that had originally raised the twins. And when it was arranged that Belphegor marry Fran, the bond was completely severed.

Bel grew insane once he was taken away from his mother. He grew twisted, angry, and sad. The plan that was supposed to help him and his brother had backfired. Belphegor of the Aristocratic Tempesta no longer had a touch of sanity. He was completely gone. He had loved his mother, and when he lost her, he was so devistated that he would no longer be able to see the world.

_And he could no longer see Hayato for the vampire he was._

Their meager friendship ended at that.

"Hayato?" Takeshi began after a while. "Do you want to warm up? Maybe... play something for me?" The silverette walked up to the old piano, and once more pressed middle C.

"What would you like to hear?" he asked, sitting down. Takeshi shrugged, so Hayato decided to just play an old tune he remembered from his childhood. A song his mother used to play... a sort of lullaby.

Takeshi listened as the vampire's fingers danced across the keys, his foot tapping at the pedal to elongate each sorrowful note. When he saw that Gokudera was only using the low octaves, however, he decided to slide in beside the silverette. He recognized the song after a few more chords, and his chocolate eyes grew bright. He immediately placed his hands on the high octaves, then began to join in, and the song became even sweeter. The silverette turned, and smiled at Takeshi, even though he saw that the other had to use two hands just to play the right hand melody. The song continued for a while, before slowing to a close, and Gokudera's hands climbed up the piano, reaching the top chord just as his nose touched against Takeshi's. For a moment, neither of them took a breath.

_Silence_.

The timing was just so perfect. The air was so peaceful, and the song, with its sweet closure, just made things that much better. Still not drawing a breath, Takeshi moved his head, and his lips met with Hayato's. They shared in the kiss for just a few moments, but when they backed up, the air dropped a few degrees.

_"Shit."_

Takeshi watched as Hayato whirled around, wiping at his lips. "I have a mate, stupid bastard," Gokudera snarled, and the human could almost feel those emerald orbs wetting with shock. The vampire stood up, then turned, kicking the bench so that Yamamoto would fall off, and the vampire ran into the bathroom to calm down. He stared into the mirror, and touched his lips with two fingers. "Why did I let that human kiss me?" he whispered to himself. "Of all the things... why did I...?"

He straightened his hair, dried his eyes against his shoulder, and took a deep breath. Count to ten, he remembered his counselor saying.

One...

_It wasn't my fault. I just happened to be there, and the moment just happened to be right- no, no, not right... ugh..._

Two...

_Tsuna will not be mad with me. He knows me. He'll forgive me... right? He wouldn't break up with me if he found out about this... or... or would he?_

Three...

_He did that on his own accord! No way Tsuna would... damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it..._

Four...

_I still have a job here, and I'm going to keep it! No matter what! I finally got a job as a pianist. If I screw this up... I can already see their faces._

Five...

_Nothing more will throw me off balance. It won't happen again. I won't let anything like that recurr._

Six...

_Tsuna will forgive me for that meaningless little kiss. That's right... it was meaningless._

Seven...

_I kissed someone else? No... don't think about that._

Eight...

_I'm getting... hungry..._

Nine...

_Wasn't that guy cutting up sushi a while ago?_

Ten.

_I want some of that sushi now, damn it._

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Haha! And that's that. Hope you all don't mind a little triangle. But seriously, are getting kinda slackish with the reviews, hm?

Please Review!


	5. Canary Bones

**Day Job**

**Chapter 5**

**Sawada Tsunayoshi.**  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Sawada.  
Birthday: October 14.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Mother (Nana), Father (Iemitsu), Brother (Giotto), Sister (Haru).  
Pets: Natsu (Lion cub).  
Current Occupation: Voluntary Housekeeper for Gokudera league.  
Age (Vampire Years): 16.  
Current Mate: Gokudera Hayato.  
Estate: Gokudera estate in Namimori Forest.  
Activity: Nocturnal, Crepuscular.

**Sawada Miura Haru.**  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Sawada.  
Birthday: May 3.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Mother (Nana), Father (Iemitsu), Brothers (Giotto and Tsunayoshi).  
Pets: None.  
Current Occupation: None.  
Estate: Sawada Estate in Vongole City.  
Activity: Nocturnal.

* * *

Rokudo Estate in Kokuyo Forest, 10:00 PM

Mukuro sighed, slumping down into a couch carved from stone and closing his eyes. "Ugh... Fran? You still awake?"

"I am now, Master," came the tired monotone as Fran rolled out of his bed. "What? You hungry or something? Sorry, I'm not donating blood today."

"Kufufufufu...," the vampire chuckled, clearly exhausted. "No, Fran. Did you wear your false fangs when you went to Varia Village?"

"No... not today," Fran answered, taking a seat on the opposite side of Mukuro. "I didn't feel like it."

"Now, Fran," Mukuro began in a warning voice.

"Yeah, yeah, if I don't wear my fangs, vampires will hunt me down and eat my brains," Fran mumbled. "Save your breath."

The older nodded quietly, his expression so relaxed it was disturbing. "Get to sleep," he whispered. "I'm parched." Fran fell silent, and crawled back into bed, leaving his adopted older brother to himself. Mukuro sighed, reaching up, and he brushed his fingers over his fangs, feeling awkward. "The last time I drank blood... when was it...?" he thought aloud. "Oh! My last client... Gokudera...," he recalled. "Right... because he... could only pay me with blood." He swallowed, his eyelids fluttering as he imagined blood seeping down his throat. He gave a heavy sigh. "I'm never up this late. I never get to socialize with the others... I need to stop thinking about blood before I..."

_Before I go wild._

With that final thought, Mukuro closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep, the bright, waxing gibbous moon hanging torturously in the sky.

* * *

That night, Hibari Kyoya stalked out from his cave and sat down on a ledge outside his shop. He waited, working with his claws as he awaited customers. Soon after he had left his cavern, a short, brown-haired vampire approached him.

_There he is,_ Hibari thought, kneeling down on the ground. He wasn't being submissive. He wasn't bowing - he would never bow to Sawada Tsunayoshi, no, this was something else. This was love.

"Gao!"

"Natsu," Hibari cooed as the lion cub sprung into his arms. He picked the little thing up and stroked his growing mane, smiling as Natsu began to purr against his shoulder. "So, then, Sawada," he snickered, his sharp eyes turning back to the vampire before him. "You're here for a gift for your mate, right?"

"Gokudera is quite fond of canaries," Tsuna explained. "I'd like to get one for him."

"A canary? Quite the feminine selection," Hibari snorted, walking back into his cave. Natsu grew excited upon seeing the glass cages that held so many exotic birds, and Hibari allowed the lion cub to leap out of his arms, running up to the cages. His eyes soft, Hibari called to the lion, "Don't stir them up too much. They're supposed to be asleep, as are you, little one."

"Gao!" Natsu replied, placing his paws up against the glass.

"Right, so you wanted a canary," Hibari sighed, walking up to a tiny little cage and removing a blanket from over the top. Inside were two canaries, nestled close together in an artificial nest. They were obviously quite attached to each other. The ravenette gave a somewhat sad sigh. "I didn't want to sell either of them until the eggs hatched, but..." He looked at Tsuna. "A male or a female?"

"I believe he'd prefer a female," Tsuna replied. Hibari turned back to the cage, and unlocked it, before reaching in. He figured out from their positions which was was the female, and he took her, the male waking up quickly. Hibari pulled back his hand immediately and shut the door as the male chirruped with anger, beating against the edges.

"Calm down," Hibari whispered. "I'll find another." The bird gave a heartbreaking tweet, and this time, it's mate answered with a little chirp. Hibari sighed, and placed the female in a small carrying cage. "Feed her eight sunflower seeds a day, and be careful handling her. Make sure that she gets a bigger cage at some point."

"Mm hm," Tsuna agreed, taking the carrying cage. "Don't worry. I'll make sure that it's taken care of. Come on, Natsu!"

"Hold it," Hibari snapped, sweeping in front of Sawada. "I need to make a living, too. Set her down for a moment and we can discuss the pay." Tsuna's amber eyes glinted, and he sighed.

"Look, Hibari, I have a confession," he said. "This isn't for Hayato. It's for my older brother. He's sick. And he needs canary bones to heal. So... I need to get back home soon... and I don't have any money on me."

"Bones?" Hibari snarled, firing up. He was a cruel, twisted being, but not even he would ever tear a mother hen from her eggs for the benefit of a sick vampire. "Set her down," he hissed. "I've changed my mind. She is not for sale!"

Tsuna clutched the cage close to his chest, then began to run, but Hibari chased after him. The Sawada soon whirled around, and Hibari gasped as he was thrown back by the force of Tsuna's aura. He stumbled down, and he hissed. How dare Tsunayoshi use _that_. He used the technique of sky-flame energy in order to send the vampire down. "I'm sorry, Hibari!" Tsuna cried, running away. "I need to save my brother!"

Hibari stared after the other, furious, then slowly sat up. Now who was to care for that canary's eggs? The male wasn't suited for it, and Hibird, although trained, was already taking care of robin eggs that had been orphaned. Hibari was too busy to keep them warm... the incubators were full...

What could he do? All of his other birds wouldn't accept the eggs, and they weren't even all tamed. It was then that a single thought - a single name - popped into the vampire's mind.

_Mukurou._

An owl? Could it possibly work that an owl could keep four, tiny, canary eggs warm? Hibari doubted it at first, but he slowly began to warm up to the idea, until he decided that he had no other choice. He stalked back into the store, and walked up to the small canary cage, then reached in, and carefully picked up the artificial nest, hushing the male who had grown so paniced. "I promise I'll take care of them," Hibari rasped.

He took out his cell phone, sitting down on the couch, and he called the number Mukuro had given him. Soon, a drowsy voice answered, ["Kyouya?"]

"Rokudou, I've been robbed," Hibari began, before shaking his head. "I mean... the canaries... their mother... ugh. Does your owl know how to care for eggs?"

["... I'm not sure. Should I send him over?"]

"Please." There was a rare hint of begging in his deep voice. There was a pause, then a little whispering on that end, before Mukuro returned to the phone.

["He's on his way."]

"Thank you," Hibari sighed, his body relaxing. He sank into the couch, using his cape to cover the nest that he was guarding, and he soon heard the light, almost inaudible flapping of an owl's wings. He set the nest on a flat, circlular board, and the owl landed on the perch, before easing down on to rest on the eggs. "You know how to care for them, hm?" The owl only responded by closing its eyes, and giving a chilling hoot as its head rotated on its shoulders. Hibari shuddered. He never was so fond of owls, but he didn't have any real options.

He stood, and walked back outside, still a little flustered by his loss of the mother canary. He had watched her since she had hatched, and he had been the first to be shown the newborn eggs she had laid - the eggs that now relied on a predator for life. It was always hard to let a bird go to a new owner, but it was so much harder since Hibari knew the fate that was going to befall his precious little canary. Killed for the sake of another's life - the one type of death that Hibari hated almost as much as he hated humanity. If one needed another to die for them to survive, they were too weak to live in the world anyway. That was how he saw things.

* * *

Tsunayoshi sighed, looking at his brother who lied on the bed. He'd already given the canary to his brother, hoping that the bones were truly capable of saving him. Giotto's disease was one that was appropriately named Canary Fever. Except, canaries were not the cause; they were the cure. The fever spread through blood, so Tsuna knew he may never be able to exchange blood with his brother ever again. It began with a cough, like many sicknesses, and ended with the fatal swelling in the throat, cutting off the air, which caused the victim to suffocate to death.

"Tsuna?" Haru questioned as the brown-haired male left Giotto's room. "How is he?"

"Hopefully, the canary bones will work out with him. But I don't know for sure as for what will become of him," Tsuna sighed, sitting down in their stone-carved sofa. "Did you ask mom about dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm helping out today~," Haru said. "We're going to make a blood soup for Giotto."

"Mm, who's blood?" Tsuna questioned. "Yours? Mother's?"

"Mostly just mother's, since it has the most nutritional value," Haru answered, winking. Her brown-haired brother paused for a moment.

"Is father coming home tonight?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"... No, probably not," Haru answered. Tsuna sighed, and walked over to the young tree that held the family's coats and capes. He took the cape that Giotto had handed down to him, and tied it around his shoulders. "Are you leaving already? You aren't going to stay for dinner?" Haru questioned.

"Hayato wants me beside him when he awakens at dawn," Tsuna answered curtly, before walking out. His sister stared after him, a frown crossing her face.

"Oh, Tsuna," she sighed. "You're becoming just like him."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

All right! As you may have guessed, Hayato is expected to end up with Yamamoto, so **where do you all want me to put Tsuna? **My best candidates are **Byakuran** or **Dino**. I guess I could do a girl, but Haru is not going to be with him.

***There's a new poll on my profile because I can't decide on the next story. Both will someday be written, but I want to know which one you want during this wonderful summer break time. :)**

Please Review!

P.S. Phoenix is going to her first AX on Saturday! :D Woohoo!


	6. Thousand Flowers League

**Day Job**

**Chapter 6**

_Cavallone Haneuma (Bronco) Dino._  
Race: Human/Vampire hybrid.  
League: Cavallone.  
Birthday: February 4.  
Blood Type: O.  
Family: Father (Deceased), Uncle (Reborn), Mother (Deceased Vampire).  
Pets: Enzio (turtle), Alato (White horse).  
Current Occupation: Studying to learn more about vampires, but he was a former government official.  
Age (Human Years): Over seven hundred. His appearance is that of a 22-year-old human.  
Current Mate: None.  
Estate: Currently residing Senhana springs, where he lives with his vampire tutor.  
Activity: Primarily Crepuscular.

_Senhana Byakuran._  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Senhana.  
Birthday: October 28.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Sister (Bluebell), Four brothers (Torikabuto, Zakuro, Daisy, Kikyo), Twin Brother (Ghost).  
Pets: Secretly holds an unnamed white dragon.  
Current Occupation: Teaches about vampire culture. Tutors Cavallone Dino.  
Age (Vampire Years): 26.  
Current Mate: None.  
Estate: Senhana springs in Gesso town.  
Activity: Nocturnal.

_Senhana Daisy._  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Senhana.  
Birthday: Moved to October 29 of his own accord.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Sister (Bluebell), Five brothers (Torikabuto, Zakuro, Byakuran, Kikyo, Ghost.)  
Pets: Rabbit (Bubu).  
Current Occupation: None.  
Age (Vampire Years): 16.  
Current Mate: None.  
Estate: Senhana springs in Gesso town.  
Activity: Does not sleep.

_Senhana Bluebell._  
Race: Vampire League: Senhana.  
Birthday: N/A.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Six brothers (Daisy, Torikabuto, Zakuro, Byakuran, Kikyo, Ghost.)  
Pets: None.  
Current Occupation: None.  
Age (Vampire Years): 19.  
Current Mate: "Phantom Knight."  
Estate: Senhana springs in Gesso town.  
Activity: Nocturnal, Crepuscular.

_Senhana Zakuro._  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Senhana. (Adopted. Used to be part of BlackSpell.)  
Birthday: N/A.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Sister (Bluebell), Five Brothers (Daisy, Torikabuto, Byakuran, Kikyo, Ghost.)  
Pets: None.  
Current Occupation: None.  
Age (Vampire Years): 17.  
Current Mate: None.  
Estate: Black Spell Caverns.  
Activity: Diurnal, Crepuscular.

_Senhana Torikabuto._  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Senhana.  
Birthday: N/A.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Sister (Bluebell), Five brothers (Daisy, Byakuran, Kikyo, Ghost, Zakuro.)  
Pets: Keeps moths, apparently?  
Current Occupation: Illusionist.  
Age (Vampire Years): 27.  
Current Mate: None.  
Estate: Senhana springs in Gesso town.  
Activity: Only awake during the darkest hours of the night.

_Senhana Ghost._  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Senhana.  
Birthday: October 28.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Sister (Bluebell), Four brothers (Kikyo, Daisy, Torikabuto, Zakuro), Twin brother (Byakuran).  
Pets: None.  
Current Occupation: Helps out when people "want" to donate blood.  
Age (Vampire Years): 26.  
Current Mate: None.  
Estate: Senhana springs in Gesso town, although he's rarely home.  
Activity: Nocturnal, Crepuscular.

_Senhana Kikyo._  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Senhana.  
Birthday: After forgetting it while in slavery, he has opted to celebrate it on January 5.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Sister (Bluebell), Five brothers (Daisy, Torikabuto, Ghost, Byakuran, Zakuro.)  
Pets: Ran (Albino kitten named after Byakuran).  
Current Occupation: Often gives advice to his siblings. He brings home food for them during winter.  
Age (Vampire Years): 31.  
Current Mate: None.  
Estate: Senhana springs in Gesso town.  
Activity: Nocturnal, but switches to diurnal during the winter.

* * *

_Senhana Springs, Gesso town. 4:30 AM, a couple days later._

"Dino! Wake up!" Byakuran called from the rocks, setting down a pail of fish. This majestic vampire was a sort of albino, with messy, white hair that hung in a suprisingly fitting way about his face. His eyes, as if they were blue fighting against the supposed albino genes, had been amethyst his entire life. They were pretty like the gem, twinkling, shining, and gleaming prettily. As with the rest of the "Thousand Flower" Senhana league of vampires, unique, white wings had grown from his back, and now curled defensively around his body. He was a very special 'breed' of vampire,like the aristocrats, but with more mythical power than political power. The mark of his league branded his right cheek, a lavender marking that resembled an upside-down doodle of three mountains. His body was covered by flexible silk clothing, in the design of a simple t-shirt and long pants. "Come on, Dino!" the Senhana vampire hissed, baring his fangs as he watched his pupil who continued to lie, asleep in the hot water that was natural in this part of town. "Well!" the albino huffed, standing up straight. "I guess we'll have to do things the hard way." He hopped off of his perch, and picked up a small stone, then waded into the spring, before throwing the stone hard into the water where he had pinpointed his pupil's stomach.

Dino yelped, his eyes flashing open, and he glanced at Byakuran, before scrambling to his feet. "Y-yes sir!" he greeted. "What is it, sir?" Byakuran sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Jeez. And Reborn really thinks you can become a vampire worthy of your mother," Byakuran snickered. He flashed out his wrist, and swiftly used his claws to cut himself. Dino's eyes grew wide as the rich blood welled up, and he gulped.

"Byakuran...?" he murmured as the scent hit him. Byakuran moved his wrist closer to the other vampire.  
"Go ahead and nurse with those pathetic fangs of yours," he muttered. Dino nodded hazily, and came forth, before clipping the other's wrist with his half-human half-vampiric fangs. Byakuran watched, his amethyst eyes full of disdain. When he was younger, Dino's uncle Reborn would ask him to come along and babysit as Don went out. Reborn was a powerful figure, having once been a man who held over a thousand vampires in his control. Always, Byakuran would sit there, watching as Dino worked ever-so-diligently on human schoolwork. Often, Byakuran would catch him with extra credit, or simply doing a huge assignment that he had given himself. The albino never did appreciate work.

Years later, Dino began to work for the government, and, even though vampires everywhere were already enslaved, the demand for vampire labor suddenly increased at least threefold. Byakuran's family were suddenly put into chains, and worked like horses, sold off for millions of dollars. For five decades, Byakuran didn't see a brother, or sister, or even a parent.

Then, suddenly, Dino decided all on his own to start trying to free the vampires, and for some reason, it soon happened. The second he was released, Byakuran flew back to his home, where his brother, Zakuro, who had beaten him there, helped him get the shackle off of his ankle. The family was sloppily reuinited.

And one day, Reborn came along. He said that Dino wanted to learn about the other half of his family, and that it was time for his nephew to warm up to the vampiric side of things. Byakuran was forced to take the blonde in, and for some reason, Dino still had no idea about the albino's resent for him.

Dino was still young. His eyes were shimmering pools of caramel, his skin had just a light tan, and his golden hair hung pretty and straight around his head. His body was toned, but somehow not very strong. Byakuran figured that was due to the other's human blood.

At last, the younger vampire parted from Byakuran's wrist, panting from the long, breathless drink. "How did I do?" he asked, looking up at the Senhana vampire. Byakuran looked at the tiny puncture wounds in his wrist, observed with dark amusement the hickey-like mark Dino had left, and he shook his head.

"You did just like the hybrid you are," he snorted. "Come on now, it's nearly morning. We need to get through with today's lesson." The two headed off into Senhana Forest, where Byakuran intended to show Dino the proper way to greet a strange vampire.

But then...

THUMP.

Byakuran grunted as he was hit in the side of the head with a rock, and he whirled around to glare at Dino, when he saw his brother Zakuro with a slingshot in his hand. As he turned, he was hit in the face with a small ball of mud, and he flushed red with humiliation as he felt the wet dirt dripping down his face. "Haha! Still showing around that little hybrid I see!" Zakuro laughed. "So lame!"

"Cut it out!" Dino stood up for his tutor. Zakuro immediately picked up a smaller rock, and threw it at Dino. The rock collided with Dino's face, and the other stumbled back, before his nose slowly began to bleed. Byakuran looked down at the other, his eyes angry.

"Don't stand up for someone when you're weak," he hissed. "Get out of here, Zakuro, or I'll tell Dino's father!"

"Haha! Yeah, huh, baby? Pfft- hahaha!" Zakuro cackled, before running off. Even though Dino's clearly broken nose was more of an issue, Byakuran began to wipe the mud off of his face, clenching his teeth tightly. He could feel the boiling in his fangs from his need to bite. He wanted so badly to clip the throat of his own brother, but of course, he would never be able to bring himself to do such a thing. They were, after all, brothers.

"Byakuran," Dino mumbled, rubbing his nose sorely. "Byakuran, are you all right?"

"I'm fine!" Byakuran snapped. "All right? Look, I don't want to baby you much longer! I'm sick and tired of holding your hand. Vampires aren't like that- especially the Senhana! The strong survive, the weak die without ever knowing family. Got it?" His amethyst eyes were flooded with rage. He was always resentful of Dino. Every day, he hated him.

"I'm sorry," Dino murmured, tears rising in his caramel gaze. Byakuran slid down until he was kneeling before the fallen hybrid, and he grabbed the other's wrist.

"Now, I'm going to take back what you stole, you filthy halfbreed," he hissed. He yanked Dino's wrist up to his lips, and bit down, hard, making the younger half-vampire mewl with pain. The blonde watched as Byakuran drank as harshly and messily as possible, the precious blood pouring down his chin as he slurped at it. The silvery fangs tore and ripped at his flesh, the cold eyes shut tight as he angrily attacked his victim.

"Thank you," Dino murmured. It was all he could say. This feeling, the pain and the pleasure of experiencing this bloodloss, no one had given him that feeling before. He always sort of knew that Byakuran didn't like him, but it was just so clear now.

Yet still, he enjoyed it.

Byakuran looked up, his fangs parting as his tongue continued to cruelly and harshly drag across the wound. The motion was a lapping one, like that of a cat, with the intensity of the blood making him quiver. The Senhana's cheeks were painted red with bliss as he continued to lap away in animalistic lust, his hand still holding tightly on to Dino's wrist. "What are you thanking me for, halfbreed?" he at last replied.

"Everything," Dino mumbled, looking away. Byakuran parted completely from the wound, and shook his head, disbelieving. He sat back, legs crossed, and he wrapped his wings around his body, covering up the skin which he had allowed to grow stained with Dino's blood.

"You really are gross," he muttered. "I still can't believe your parents. What were they thinking?"

"I guess they were too much in love to consider things," Dino murmured. "My father was a human. My mother was a vampire who was shot centuries ago. I'm so glad to have my uncle."

Byakuran suddenly came to a realization.

"Dino, your uncle, Reborn, was obviously a vampire slavedriver, but he's lived for hundreds of years, probably much longer than you. What is he?"

Dino looked away. "My uncle?" he murmured. "Well... um... I know everyone thinks he's my father's brother... but..."

"Don't tell me," Byakuran whispered, his amethyst eyes widening.

"He's also a vampire."

* * *

_Meanwhile, still at the springs..._

Kikyo was resting in the warm water back at their hot springs, his snowy white wings wrapped about his body. His light teal hair was long, combed back and pulled into several various braids and ties. Clipped on to each of his ears was a golden, shell-like adornment. His green eyes were highlighted by the touch of bright, seafoam green makeup that was brushed over his upper eyelids. His body was toned, strong, easily showing off stunning strength. But regardless of his powerful form, his facial features were of the most masculine delicacy, with long eyelashes, and his gorgeous, pale complexion.

Even though he was the oldest of his brothers, he couldn't help but worry that his life was the least mature. He didn't have a paying job, he tended to worry over his appearance, and above all, he kept a kitten as a pet and named it after his favorite little brother - said kitten was resting not far from where Kikyo lied, curled up into a tight little ball as it enjoyed the warm rocks.

The eldest of the Senhana was one who was still a bit haunted by the memories of his past. The chains, the torment of being an enslaved vampire stuck with him. Many vampires suffered this trauma, but while most Senhana let bygones be bygones, Kikyo was still a little stuck. He enjoyed life, of course, he wasn't entirely trapped by the experience, but somehow, he was unable to take his mind off of it when he wasn't given something else to do or consider. And so, as he rested in Senhana springs, he wallowed in his misery, free from distractions.

"Um... K-kikyo?"

The stuttering, small voice was clearly Daisy's. Daisy was the youngest of the Senhana, a young and awkward vampire who for some reason could never sleep. He admitted that every so often he would try, but he claimed to be shy of the dark and scared of the light. His skin was as pale and lifeless as that of a dead person, and while many vampires admired this shade of skin, a select few knew that there was something wrong with Daisy's paper-white complexion. His eyes were dark and wild. His white, Senhana wings were messy and patched, while his hair, colored green, was long and wavy. But despite his undead appearance, Daisy was a sweet, young soul. He had an odd fascination with death, finding even the dead to be pretty, but he had a golden heart anyway.

"Yes, Daisy?" Kikyo replied, sitting upright.

"I brought something for you," Daisy said, holding out a banquet of wilting roses. "As a thanks for everything you've done for our family." The young vampire was giving a soft smile, and it was obvious that his feelings were sincere.

"Thanks, Daisy," Kikyo said, taking the banquet. Daisy had improved greatly, in truth. It used to be that he would give Kikyo roses that were already turning brown. These were just losing a few petals.

"You know, um... I'm sorry," the youngest brother said as he eased himself into the spring. "For all of my quirks. I know I'm weird, Kikyo... everyone's too kind to me..."

Kikyo glanced back at his younger brother, and gave a gentle, reassuring smile. "Daisy, you are a wonderful little brother, all right? Don't ever think we Senhana don't accept you. You're very precious to our family."

The younger Senhana smiled cutely, and rested his head against Kikyo's shoulder. "Thanks, Kikyo..."

"Hey, you two," said another voice. At first, the two thought the voice to be Byakuran's, but when they looked at the other, they found long, wavy, white hair, and knew it was Ghost, Byakuran's twin. "Sorry, but listen. Byakuran usually donates a little something to me before bed, but he's busy with the halfbreed. Do me a favor?"

Kikyo immediately stood, and stepped out on to the rocks, before walking up to Ghost and offering his neck. The younger vampire leaned up, wrapping his arms and wings about Kikyo's toned form, before sinking his bright fangs into the lean, muscled shoulders. "It's okay," Kikyo sighed, closing his eyes. "I owe my family all the blood it needs." Ghost closed his eyes, drinking greedily the blood that was offered to him. From slavery, he had been deprived of blood, but after having his first taste of it, he had more or less developed an intense dependence on the liquid.

It was quite the shame.

"Mmf...," Ghost panted as he backed away, his cheeks flushed. "Uff, this stuff is amazing," he grunted, looking back up at Kikyo. He gave the wound one final lick, dragging his tongue over it and picking up every last droplet of blood he could. "I'm sorry," he rasped. "I'm done." The white haired male then sombered over to his nest in the rocks, before curling up within it to rest. "Good morning, everyone," he sighed.

"You'll see us when you awaken," Kikyo hushed, sliding himself back into the water.

"Dream sweetly," Daisy murmured, smiling at his older brother.

And that Ghost did, as well as all of the Senhana that night.

Dino included.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Dang, this took a long time to finish. *huff huff*

LONG chapter this week! Now that I've introduced both Byakuran and Dino, who's more appealing for Tsuna right now? And Funeral Wreath pairing preferences? No incest, please.

Please Review!


	7. Quirks in Love

**Day Job Chapter 7**

**Superbi Squalo.**  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Aristocratic Piogga.  
Birthday: March 13.  
Blood Type: O.  
Family: Mate (Xanxus), Adopted Children (Rasiel and Belphegor), Parents (Deceased).  
Pets: Squalo Jr. (Shark).  
Current Occupation: Cares for the family and occassionally participates in training young vampires who admire the sword.  
Age (Vampire Years): 32.  
Current Mate: Xanxus (Arranged).  
Estate: Varia Village.  
Activity: Nocturnal, Crepuscular.

**Xanxus.**  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Aristocratic Cielo.  
Birthday: October 10.  
Blood Type: A.  
Family: Mate (Squalo), Adopted Children (Rasiel and Belphegor), Adopted Father (Alias: Vongola IX), Mother (Deceased).  
Pets: Besta (Liger).  
Current Occupation: Hunter.  
Age (Vampire Years): 34.  
Current Mate: Squalo (Arranged).  
Estate: Varia Village.  
Activity: Nocturnal.

**Rasiel.**  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Aristocratic Tempesta.  
Birthday: December 22.  
Blood Type: AB.  
Family: Adopted Parents (Xanxus and Squalo), Twin Brother (Belphegor.)  
Pets: Strella (Bat).  
Current Occupation: None.  
Age (Vampire Years): 16.  
Current Mate: None.  
Estate: Varia Village.  
Activity: Nocturnal, Crepuscular.

* * *

_Varia Village Aristocracy Estate... 8:00 AM_

Belphegor was lying in bed, trying to sleep, but unable to. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about Fran, and the fact that in little over a week, their wedding would take place. Even though Belphegor was only sixteen years of age, he was allowed to marry, for he was a 'prince,' and the laws around town were particularly lenient with aristocrats.

"You awake still, Bel?" came the voice of his brother from beside him. Bel rolled over in the bed, and sighed as he saw his brother staring back at him.

"I was thinking about Fran," he murmured.

"Hmm? What about him?" the other prince replied. Bel gave a small sigh, and embraced his brother.

"His eyes, his skin, his hair, his voice... everything, really," the younger murmured. "I think I love him, Jill."

Rasiel grinned, and softly rubbed the other's back as he closed his eyes. "Well, that's a good thing. Before long, he's going to be part of the family."

"Mm...," the younger hummed, before also shutting his eyes. And so, these two princes slid into their maniacal world of dreams...

Meanwhile, in another room, Xanxus was lying on his bed, eyes closed. "Squalo...," he murmured. "Food..."

Xanxus was a male who's skin was darkened by sunlight. Scars from scraps with both vampire and human males stretched over his face, reopening and stretching across his face whenever he grew angry. His hair was dark, smooth, mostly short. His fangs were elongated, precious weapons of war, nearly reaching three centimeters, and his claws reached at least one centimeter each. His body was strong, muscular, yet lean. He bore with him the power of a true, purebred hunting vampire, even though his adopted parents weren't so. But regardless of his position as a hunter, he preferred to have meals handed to him, particularly by his arranged mate, Squalo.

Squalo was a strong vampire who was well trained in swordsmanship. He hadn't picked up a sword in years, though, because he was so busy taking care of his family. He had long, silver hair that reached as far as his waist, and sharp eyes that only softened for Xanxus and the twins. His skin was mostly pale, and his body was well toned with attractive, sinewy features. His voice was incredibly loud, and, like Xanxus's, quite gruff.

Squalo headed over to the pile of prey that Xanxus had caught to sell, and cut a good piece out of a hawk. He tossed the bludgeoned meat towards his boss, and he grinned as Xanxus effortlessly caught the piece in his jaws. The meat was easily snapped up and swallowed, leaving the ravenette with a satisfied grin on his face.

The swordsman walked back towards the bed, and leaned in, before pressing his lips against the other's cheek. "Xanxus," he murmured in the softest voice he could summon. "The boys are asleep..."

"Hmm...," the ravenette hummed back. "What are you asking for?"

Squalo grinned. "I think you very well know." The other chuckled, and dragged his shark into a warm, yet somehow cold embrace, allowing the silverette to rest on top of him.

"Too tired for_ that,"_ the ravenette sighed, before breaking into a wide yawn. "But get close to me anyway... are you ready to sleep?"

"Heh, naturally," Squalo murmured, nuzzling into his mate's neck. "A parent of two little boys with a mate as lazy as you? Hell, sleep is all I need."

"I am NOT lazy," Xanxus rasped, coming in and sinking more than half of his long fangs into the shark's shoulder.

"Ah- damn-," the former swordsman grunted as his mate gave him a bite. "Xanxus... ah hell..."

"Mm...," the ravenette hummed in reply, smirking around the tough flesh. His shark was simply adorable during their exchanges. But he knew that giving much more to Squalo would be feeding into his foolish idea that the hunter really and truly 'loved' him, so he soon backed up again, not licking up the blood that trickled down his chin afterwards.

"Man, boss...," Squalo huffed, closing his eyes and placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're so... rough." As he spoke, a light, but noticable blush tinted his cheeks, and Xanxus snorted, immediately rolling over. Squalo sank into the bed beside him, and quickly fell asleep, leaving Xanxus alone with his mind.

_Superbi Squalo._

That name was one that was simply divine. The man himself was so much more. He was so beautiful, in form, in voice, and in personality. Every vampire, female or male, in Varia village had dreamt of the silverette before. Xanxus was the only one who could call this amazing vampire his own, and yet, he wasn't content with Squalo. He didn't want a mate to begin with, and, as sweet as Squalo could be, something wasn't right about their union. Xanxus was certain that the shark loved him, but...

Something was missing.

* * *

_Four days later, at 9:00 PM_

_The beautiful sound of a piano rung sweetly around the once quiet sushi restaurant, the pianist himself dancing his fingers across the keys as he played the song. His emerald eyes shone with delight as he slowly closed the song, and he smiled, feeling the delightful sensation as he pressed down the final key. Almost instantly, he could feel the warmth of a delicious applause as it filled the room, making him drown in the flutter of his own excited heart._

_"Another gorgeous performance, Hayato!" announced Tsuyoshi._

"... And that was all today," Gokudera finished, folding his arms over his stomach. "Takeshi didn't say a word to me all day today, either. I think he's really mad or something."

"I don't believe so," Mukuro answered, as he crossed his legs. "It sounds to me like he's merely in a state of embarassment. Give him time. You've set your boundaries. Maybe he's just trying to follow alongside them."

"But...," Hayato began, his cheeks turning red, "... we _kissed..."_

"I know, you aren't used to this sort of thing," Mukuro sighed. "Especially since your mate is so..." Hayato glanced over at the illusionist sadly, and the blue-haired male immediately silenced himself. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"I think... I think it's time to end the session," Hayato sighed, going to sit up.

"Oh, do stay there. Allow me," Mukuro answered, standing and walking over to the silverette. Gokudera lied back down, then shuddered as his counselor came in close, uncomfortably so. It was always a pain when Mukuro collected his pain. With no money, the silverette had no options but to give his blood to the guide.

"Ah-!" Gokudera gasped as he felt the warm fangs pierce his shoulder. "Mm... Mukuro..." The guide gently kneaded his fangs into the other's shoulder to keep him calm, and took his cup's worth of blood slowly, making sure that the other wasn't uncomfortable for a second. Then, as Mukuro backed up, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Did I hurt you at all?" he whispered, and the silverette shook his head in reply.

"It's all right," Gokudera sighed. "Just get off..." The older vampire slowly did so, and Hayato sat up, sorely rubbing his shoulder. "I wish Tsuna would bite me like that...," he whispered.

Mukuro watched as the silverette sadly walked away, pity in his mismatched gaze. "Hayato...," he murmured. "I wish I could help you realize that Tsuna won't completely satisfy your needs, emotional or physical, however they may be."

***cough***

The guide turned around again, and his eyes grew wide as he saw his newest client, Hibari Kyoya. "Kyouya!" the illusionist called, his eyes brightening. "What are you doing here?"

The ravenette invited himself to the smooth, stone couch in the center of the clearing, and held out his hands. Within them was a tiny, quivering bird with the thinnest layer of light yellow feathers. "His name is Rokuppi. He was the only one to hatch."

"Chun, chun...," the little bird chirped. "Chun chun chun!"

"Rokuppi...?" Mukuro breathed, taken back. He cupped his hands, and Hibari slowly transferred the tweeting little bird to the guide.

"I can entrust his life to you and Mukurou," the ravenette said. "I'm certain."

"But...," Mukuro began, but by the time he had looked back up from the canary chick, Hibari had vanished. The illusionist looked back down, and smiled, rubbing the head of the quivering thing with two fingers. "Welcome home, Rokupii."

"Master? You done with your client?" Fran asked as he stepped back into the clearing after a hunt. He dropped the small animals he'd caught, however, the very moment he caught sight of the little thing in Mukuro's hands. "Woah, what's up with the bird?"

"It's a gift," Mukuro replied, his eyes gentle. "Did you bring home that pack of seeds that we were going to use for seasoning?" Fran walked over, and passed the mentioned packet to his master. He watched as the older being took out a handful of the seeds and allowed the nearly blind chick to peck them up. "Beautiful," the illusionist cooed.

Fran shrugged, and left once more, leaving Mukuro to shed his coat and improvise a tiny nest for the chick. "Truly gorgeous."

"... Just like Kyouya himself."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Hehe~ Mid-week update!

Please Review!


	8. Fangs of Betrayal

**Day Job**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_8:00 AM, November 18, Year 38,043 (A day after Rokudo Mukuro recieved "Rokupii")._

_Kokuyo Forest, Rokudo Estate._

Fran sat in the stone couch, looking seriously into his master's eyes. They weren't speaking through voice, but instead through telepathy in order to hone Fran's skills at the art of speaking through mind.

_Focus._

_Concentrate on me._

_I'm focusing,_ Fran muttered, looking away defiantly.

_Look, Fran, you're never going to get better if you don't focus. I want an illusion of a rose. Make it happen._

Fran shut his eyes tightly and concentrated, soon reopened them to see a rose in his hand. _Is this good?_ he asked.

_Not yet. Give me dew on the petals._

Blink. It happened.

_Make the leaves sway in the breeze._

_Done._

_Now make it yellow._

_Now white._

_Red again._

_Blue._

Fran panted lightly, exhausted from the effort of making illusions while recieving his master's telepathic messages. "I'm done," he muttered, standing. "I'm going to go see Bel."

Mukuro arched an eyebrow in suprise, but soon saw that his apprentice was trying to get away without his fangs again. "Fran!" he called. "Forgetting something?"

Fran heaved a dramatic sigh, and turned towards a shelf, before grabbing his two false fangs. He stared into the mirror as he pushed the false fangs up over his canines, then glanced back at Mukuro, baring his teeth. "Good now?" he asked. The guide gave a nod, and Fran grabbed his research bag, before heading off on the path that would eventually take him to Varia village.

A couple hours later, Fran stepped foot into the Aristocratic Cavern. "Bel!" he called. "Hey, Be-"

"The prince is here for you!" came the call, and Fran gasped as something bowled him over from behind. "Ushishishishi~ You're my adorable Froggy," Bel giggled, holding Fran's wrists against the ground as he came in close. Just before Fran could throw the prince off, he felt that little pinch on his shoulder, and he tensed.

"Bel...," he whispered.

The prince sank his fangs greedily into the human's shoulder, and Fran groaned as he felt his own blood leaving his body. He quivered, trying very hard to keep his deadpan expression, and just when he thought he was going to snap, the prince backed away again, giggling manically. "Ushishishishi! Our first blood exchange! How nice was that, Fran? Did you like it? Tell me you did!"

Fran trembled again, before standing upright, and sending a deadpan glare at Bel. "I didn't," he muttered. The prince's entire expression became one of suprise, his grin vanishing in less than a second.

"... But...," he began, a slight pout crossing his face.

"Look, Bel, no matter what my heritage is, I don't like blood exchanges," Fran growled. "And if you bite me again, the wedding's off."

"... B... But...," Bel started again. _"But Fran..._ that's what mates do. That's how we love."

"That's all physical. It's not love," Fran growled, looking back at Bel seriously. "Love comes from the heart. Love is emotion. Love is love. Get it?"

Bel continued to stare at his teal-haired spouse-to-be, dumbfounded. "But Fran... you never..."

The apprentice paused again. "Never show emotion?" Then, he spoke the words that broke Bel's heart. _"Maybe I don't love you."_

* * *

Hibari lied in bed, his hand held out as Hibird ate the seeds inside them. The male canary who had lost his family had returned to the little bachelor birds' cage, solemn. The ravenette was up much later than he would've liked due to the singing of a little mourning dove.

"Kyouya...," came a familiar voice. The ravenette looked up, and grunted in acknowledgement upon seeing his guide.

"Why are you here so late?" he muttered, sleepily. The counselor chuckled, walking up to Hibari, and kneeling down beside his feather-covered bed. He reached a gloved hand out and touched the ravenette's cheek, smiling all the while.

"Are you tired?" he whispered. The other vampire gave a short nod, and Mukuro chuckled. "Then that's why I'm here." Hibari slowly closed his eyes as the guide began to stroke his hair with one hand, softly rubbing his stomach with the other. "Shhh," he hushed, moving up close until his lips brushed into Hibari's ear. "Go to sleep, little bird..._ shhh..."_

"Nn... not helping," Hibari growled, scowling. The illusionist chuckled, and turned Hibari's head towards his own, before rubbing his nose softly into the other's.

"Calm down...," he cooed. "Close your eyes..." Mukuro was never a man capable of comfort. Not until a couple years back, when he first decided to become a counselor. He learned how to soften his voice, talk with love like a parent. He knew how to soothe a fellow vampire into a hypnotic state. How to make them so calm that all of their defenses fell to pieces. He knew how to manipulate them.

_And_ how to love them.

"Mukuro...," Hibari whispered. "Make me forget."

The illusionist's eyes softened, and he came up, before sitting down on the bed. He could tell that Hibari was too exhausted to be thinking straight, so he leaned down, and planted a gentle kiss on the ravenette's left cheek, before murmuring, "Forget what?"

"... _Everything_...," Hibari mumbled, before closing his eyes and starting to breath more calmly.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro sighed, nuzzling into the younger's neck as he bared his fangs. "I promise I'll only steal a little," he whispered, before biting down. Hibari's expression was tense only as the fangs pierced him. During the drink itself, the ravenette's body was completely relaxed. Even though Mukuro had promised to steal only a little, he found that it was too hard to resist. Hibari Kyoya's blood was remarkably delicious. Mukuro parted for a moment, gasping for air, his fangs glistening, before he came right back down and got back to drinking.

_"Mm... Mu...,"_ Hibari groaned in his sleep. The counselor paused, before backing up, still breathing heavily.

"Hibari Kyoya," he whispered. "Open up a little." The ravenette's lips just barely parted, and the guide came in close, drawn in, his heart pounding so that he could feel the blood pumping across his face. The adrenaline, and the excitement... it was so amazing... so _arousing...!_

Then, Hibari's eyes snapped open, and he gasped, shoving Mukuro back. "What the hell are you doing?" he cried. Mukuro gasped, now seeing his position. He'd crawled over the other in his excitement, and was on the verge of kissing him... and that was _damn_ embarassing. Luckily, Mukuro could act on impulse. He grabbed the other's head, and slammed him down, hard, into the bed that was so barely cushioned with feathers. When the ravenette's head collided with the stone below, he was instantly knocked out.

"I'm sorry, Kyoya," Mukuro whispered. "I'm sorry." He came in, and held his forehead against the ravenette's. Only when he was completely sure that the memory of the last five minutes had disappeared, he got himself on his feet again. "I'm sorry," he rasped.

And he left.

* * *

_9:00 PM, November 19..._

Hibari slowly sat up, and rubbed the back of his head, trying to recall the previous night. Realizing that he must've fallen asleep harder than expected, he sighed, and stood upright. "Damn... overslept," he growled, slowly getting to his feet. It was then that he noticed a vial on the ground, one filled with blood. "What...?" he whispered. He took the vial, and took off a note that was attached to it.

_'Kyouya,_

_I dropped by yesterday, but you were asleep. This is my thank you for the gorgeous little bird. Please enjoy it._

_-Rokudo Mukuro.'_

Hibari paused, confused at first, but soon accepted the vial, uncorking it. "A thank you for a thank you, hm?" he chuckled. He placed the vial against his lips, and tilted his head back, moaning at the taste of the guide's blood as it slid down his throat. Once he'd finished, he placed the empty vial on a table, and walked back towards the entrance of his cave. "But honestly..."

"My head hurts like hell..."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

:) Have fun on vacation, SBB! I did this for you, so please review! :P

Everyone else, too!


	9. Torn

**Day Job**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

_8:00 PM, November 20, 38,043._

_Closing Time at Take Sushi, Namimori Village._

"Uh... Hayato," Takeshi whispered, standing before the pianist who was eating his portion of the family meal he'd been paid. "I know it's kind of late... but... all awkwardness aside... I'm sorry."

"Hah?" Gokudera growled. "What are you on about?" Of course, the silverette knew precisely what the other was on about, but playing dumb left less pain for himself.

"I'm sorry, because I'm not sorry I kissed you."

Gokudera paused, perplexed. "You're sorry because... you're _not_ sorry?" Takeshi nodded. "Che! Talk to me when you want to make sense," Gokudera snorted, then, as he felt a blush coming on, he picked up the food that he'd recieved, and hastily left, leaving the human staring after him in sadness.

"Takeshi," said a gentle voice as a hand landed on the ravenette's shoulder. Takeshi turned, and sighed when he saw his father.

"Yeah, pop?" he murmured.

"Look, I see plain as day that you like him. You're always watching him, always trying to figure out how to approach him. But you're going about things all wrong, son. Remember what I told you? About how your mother and I fell in love?"

The other smiled. "Yes. I remember. How could I forget?"

_"Takeshi, listen. You're growing into a man, and I think it's about time I told you about love," Tsuyoshi had told him. "Your mother was a really sweet woman. I met her one day in this very restaurant. She wanted to play the piano... and I let her. And as I grew to like her, I bought her a banquet of roses. From then on, we started conversation, and one day, I asked - haha - begged, rather, for her to go out with me. We were married after two years of dating. Believe it or not, we were having such a fantastic time together that we had forgotten that marriage was even an option up until then! Bwahahaha!"_

As Takeshi recollected the story, he saw just how similar Hayato was to his own mother. The pianist who just randomly showed up one day... Except now it was Takeshi who was falling in love, and now, that pianist was a male, and a vampire. "But pop...," he sighed. "Flowers? How will that bring me closer to a guy? Let alone a vampire dude?"

"Hahaha!" Tsuyoshi laughed. "Don't you know, Takeshi? Everyone loves a good bunch of flowers! 'Less they're allergic."

"... I've already kissed him, you see," Takeshi admitted. Tsuyoshi looked at him for a while, suprised, so the younger Yamamoto continued, "It wasn't forced or anything. He played something for me, and we were sitting together on the piano bench... and the moment just... I don't know... it just happened."

"Ah, I see what it is," Tsuyoshi sighed. "You two had a spark. So? What's his problem?"

"Apparently... he already has a mate...," the other whispered. "I don't know if they're married, or-"

"No, son, I don't think so. I doubt a moment such as yours would've taken place if that were so. Maybe he's unhappy with this so-called mate. You know, vampires believe in true love, so they're only disloyal when they don't think it's that way."

Takeshi's heart skipped a beat, and he looked up at his father, his chocolate brown eyes lit up. "You think?" he murmured.

"Hahaha! Now there's the light of love right there, son! You go get those flowers and get your hopes up, all right?" Tsuyoshi laughed. "You know, getting carried away is what love's all about." Takeshi grinned, and gave his father a hug.

"Thanks, pop!" he said happily.

* * *

Gokudera returned home, and walked into the cave where Tsunayoshi roomed. "Hey, Tsuna," he murmured. "I'm..." He drifted off, seeing that the brown-haired male wasn't back yet.

"Oh, Hayato...," Lavina, his mother, murmured as she approached him. "Tsuna's not coming today. He didn't visit you at work?"

"No?" Gokudera murmured.

"Really? He said he would...," Lavina started, before pausing. "Oh, but I'm sure something came up. G wants to spend time with you, so I suppose it isn't all bad. Why don't you go talk with him for a while?" Gokudera sighed, then slowly left, and he found his stepfather nestled in a warm bed of rocks that had been heated by the setting sun and hadn't cooled yet.

"Hayato!" the old, red-haired male greeted. "Come over here!" As Hayato approached, the other vampire stood upright, and held out his arms. The silverette merely looked at him, confused. "C'mon, son, just a hug," G murmured. Hayato shook his head.

"Get to the point," he growled. G sighed, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Let's go hunt," he sighed. Gokudera and his father sombered out of their camp, and walked along the path to Vongole Lake. "Listen, son, I know you aren't particularly fond of me. I know you think I'm just some perverted male who came to take your mother away from you. I know that, but-"

"I don't think that," Hayato interrupted. G paused, glancing at him. "I think that you're in love with my mother, and I think she loves you back. It's just..."

"Just what, son?" G breathed.

"Well... when you first came into our lives...," Hayato began, "I saw you and her exchanging blood. Since then, I've felt really awkward with you two."

The memory was one which would not be easily erased from the bomber's mind. He had watched his mother's blood falling down his stepfather's neck, he had seen their passion and love firsthand. It created an immediate separation with Hayato. There were things he didn't understand. Things he may _never_ understand. This love that Lavina and G had... the love that supposedly birthed Bianchi little over two decades ago and was just now being reinvigorated... all of it... _all_ of it, Hayato didn't understand. Why was _their_ love like that? Where was Hayato's real father?

Above all, he didn't want to see his mother hurt like she was when Hayato's father abandoned their family. He wanted her to be as happy as she had been when G showed up, saying he couldn't forget about her.

"Hayato... I'm sorry," G murmured, his face slowly flushing. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you... witnessed something like that. I'm sorry. Look, how about I make it up to you, son? Do you want to drink my blood?" Hayato looked at his stepfather, and, seeing the shame in his face, he knew that the other was genuinely apologetic. His emerald eyes softened noticably.

"All right. I guess it wouldn't hurt to bond with you a little," he sighed. "I mean... we are family." G smiled.

"Yeah."

Gokudera came in close, and undid a button on his stepfather's shirt, giving him room enough to drink. But to his suprise, he found only one other set of fang marks on the other's neck. "Hey, is mother the only one who's ever...?" he murmured.

"Well... Bianchi used to nurse on my wrist when she was young, but other than that, yeah," G sighed. "Frankly, I find that being bitten isn't as easy for me as it is for some. It's a bit more difficult for me." The silverette sighed, and came in, baring his fangs. He bit down fast and hard, using the method of alleviating pain that was more often than not frowned upon, and G gasped in response, taking his son in for an embrace. "Tell me, Hayato," he began, trying to get his mind off the sting, "do you really love Tsunayoshi?"

The question caught Gokudera off guard. It was a question that he feared answering, regardless of how many times he subconciously asked it. He found that blood exchange and romantic issues didn't mix, however, and he quickly removed his fangs from G's shoulder, staring straight into the other's eyes. "I don't know," he murmured. G was taken back.

"You don't?" he whispered.

"Well... no," Hayato sighed. "You see... I... I think I have a crush on a guy at the sushi restaurant... Tsuna's great... but he's never really... made me feel special."

"I haven't, huh?"

The words sent a cold chill up the silverette's spine. He turned to see Sawada Tsunayoshi, staring at him with amber eyes that were filled with a mixture of sadness and anger. "Tsuna!" Hayato murmured. "... I thought you weren't coming tonight?"

"I told Lavina that so that no one could spill the suprise," the brunette answered. He held out a white rose which had veins that were all laced with redness.

_A bloody rose._

A rose nurtured on a blood and water solution.

For centuries, this has been one of the biggest displays of a vampire's love for their mate. This, most certainly, made Hayato feel special.

"But I didn't know I was such an inconvenience," Tsuna said calmly, his amber eyes glinting with heartbreak. He tossed the rose on the ground, and stormed away, Hayato staring after him in shock.

"But...," he murmured. "Why today? He forgot my birthday twice, he didn't visit me on the anniversary of our meeting... why today?"

"Son, listen," G murmured. "A bloody rose is very impressive. But you're right... Tsuna hasn't remembered some of the biggest things. Maybe it's time you spend some time apart." Hayato looked at his stepfather, confused, and he sighed, before looking down. "I think... I want to go home now." G nodded, and wrapped an arm around the other's shoulders, before starting towards their home.

* * *

"How could he say that? We've been together for two years now!" Tsunayoshi growled as he stormed through the forest. He didn't care where he was going, all he knew was that he was in distress. He didn't understand what Gokudera meant when he answered his stepfather's question with _'I don't know.'_ Why would he answer that way?

_Why?_

Suddenly, Tsuna collided with something, and he yelped as he fell to the ground. He felt warmth on top of him, and he knew that it was a living being. "Nn... so... hungry...," the other whispered. "_Please_..." Tsuna gasped, suprised that he'd come upon a starving vampire, but he bravely closed his eyes, and reached back, pulling the colllar of his shirt down. Immediately, the other dove in for his throat, and Tsuna shuddered as he felt the fangs latch instinctively to him. He then tensed a little, for the feeling was odd. The other's fangs were small, a little rounded off, and more than the drinking of his blood out of his body, he felt his flesh being pulled up against the other's tongue. Something was suspicious. But as he lied there, his blood being drained by a strange vampire, he decided to observe a little.

The other had a mess of blonde hair, and many bruises and scrapes as if he had taken many more falls than just this particular one. Tsuna reached a hand out, and tangled his fingers within the golden mess of hair, smiling. This guy seemed all right. But it was then that the younger brunette noticed all of the books everywhere. "Hey, were you carrying all of these?" he murmured, starting to sit up, but the other who lied on top of him gave a loud moan of protest, and he awkwardly sat back down. "Sorry," he sighed. "Go ahead." The other nursed for another few minutes, before finally parting for breath, his cheeks crimson with embarassment.

"Oh, gosh, I'm _so_ sorry," he sighed. "Thing is, I've been deprived of blood for a week by my tutor. He thinks it'll make me stronger, but... oh, I just couldn't take any more!"

"A week?" Tsuna gasped. "It's a wonder you didn't starve!" For the first time, the two locked gazes, and they were immediately stunned into silence.

"Wow...," the blonde murmured after a while. "You have really beautiful eyes."

"Really? ... You too," Tsuna whispered. The other heatedly shook his head, and extended a hand.

"M-my name's Haneuma Dino," he greeted. "I was here searching for Vongole Lake, but I got lost, tripped, and dropped all my research books... I don't know where the map ended up..."

Tsuna smiled. "Vongole Lake isn't far from here. I'll take you. But first... let's get all of these books picked up."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," Dino said, but the brunette had already started. Tsuna quickly gathered all of the books, and by time he got back to Dino, the blonde was beaming. "Wow, you're really nice, thanks... But you're a vampire, aren't you?"

"Yeah? Who says a vampire can't be nice?" Tsuna murmured. "You're one too, right?"

"Huh? You can't tell?" Dino said, his cheeks flushing once more. "Uh, well... you see... I'm half human."

"Really?" the brunette answered. He was going to mention that something felt off, but seeing how happy the blonde was at him not seeing, he decided to let the other think he hadn't noticed. "Well, you're pretty nice, too."

"Hehe... thanks...," the blonde said. "Hey, how old are you?"

"Hm? Sixteen, you?" Tsuna asked.

"Well... my age pattern is messed up, but... in vampire years... eighteen," Dino murmured, before looking down. "Because of my heritage, I'm probably going to lose twenty total vampire years, though."

"Hey, that's all right," Tsuna said. "As long as you still live a full life." Dino looked back at him, and smiled.

"Thanks. I've hardly known you ten minutes and you've fed me, picked up my books, offered me a trip to Vongole Lake, and comforted me. I mean... this isn't something that happens very often."

"No... it's not," Tsuna murmured. "Do you have a mate?"

Dino gulped, secretly thinking, 'Just like that?', but he obediently answered, "Not yet."

"I don't know for sure, but I may have lost one tonight," Tsuna sighed. "Anyway, how about we take that trip to Vongole Lake now?"

"Sure...," the blonde answered, smiling brilliantly. "I'd love to." With Dino and Tsuna sharing half of the books each, the two made their way towards the lake, unaware of the fact that they had changed each other's destinies just like that.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Hehe~! Done with another chapter! Now listen, I'm going to be gone for the first two weeks in August, but I'll write as much as I can while I'm there. I very likely will not have internet.

Please Review!


	10. United

**Day Job**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

_7:00 AM, November 23._

Mukuro groaned as he heard the tweeting of that little yellow bird which had already grown a cute layer of fluffy, yellow down. Rokuppi was growing well, living off of water and bits of food that the owl Mukurou had the displeasure of coughing up for him. Unfortunately, the little chick's most recent entertainment consisted mostly of trying out his vocal chords, and that meant Mukuro wouldn't be allowed to sleep in whether he wanted to or not.

_"Mu! Mu! Ku! Ku! Ru! Ru!"_ the bird would chirp repeatedly, before switching at some point to,_ "Hi! Hi! Ba! Ba! Ri! Ri!"_

If only the guide could tell what Rokuppi was trying to say.

"Uff... I'm up, I'm up," Mukuro groaned. "Sheesh, one day off a month, I would hope to at least sleep... in...?" The illusionist suddenly noticed the quivering of a few bushes near the entrance to the clearing, and he paused as he saw Gokudera Hayato step in through them. "Hayato?" he murmured. "What are you doing here? We haven't scheduled anything for a few weeks!"

The silverette walked forward, and rested his head against Mukuro's chest, whispering, "I hurt him."

Mukuro's eyes softened, and he slowly eased the younger vampire down, and gently rubbed his cheek until the silverette started to relax. "Tell me," Mukuro whispered, "is this about Tsunayoshi or Takeshi?"

"T-... Tsu...," Gokudera tried to answer, before shaking his head. "I said I didn't know if I loved him... and he heard me."

"Hayato, this is advice that no sane guide would tell a guest, but... go. Go to work, and talk to Takeshi. And hope like hell that your spark is still alive."

Hayato looked at him, quivering. "Now?" he murmured. Mukuro nodded.

"Yes. Now."

The silverette slowly stood up, and started back towards Take Sushi.

Upon getting there, he found himself too nervous to approach Takeshi. And so, with a trace of self-loathing, he slid into the piano bench, biting his lip. But then, he felt two warm hands land on his shoulders. It was a relaxing touch. He felt the hands massaging his shoulders, rubbing them in a pleasant way, and the vampire sighed, leaning back. "Hayato," he heard Yamamoto's voice. "Are you okay?" The silverette nodded, then watched in confusion as an arm was held out in front of him. He trembled, then started to blush as the wrist touched his lips. It pressed against his fangs, and he gave a small whine of protest. But Takeshi was persistent.

Finally, Hayato gave in, sinking his fangs into the other's flesh, and heatedly began to drink, feeling a sinful pleasure as he did so. He felt Yamamoto leaning over with him, trembling from the sensation of being bitten. But Hayato quickly abandoned the wrist, for he wanted something else. He turned around, and wrapped his arms around the ravenette's neck, before bringing him in close and kissing him. The feeling was unlike anything the vampire had ever felt. The human's lips were warm and soft, needless to say, this felt right.

It wasn't like with Tsunayoshi, where the kiss felt so one-sided and awkward. This was real. This was the full potential something like this could show.

Hayato wanted more.

* * *

_6:00 PM, Varia Village, November 28..._

"... And do you, Fran, take Belphegor to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"... I do," Fran answered.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband," said Lussuria. "You may exchange blood now."

Belphegor turned towards Fran, and the younger one leaned in. They embraced, and Belphegor held Fran's head against his shoulder. It took a moment, but Fran quickly saw that he was expected to drink this time. With extreme hesitation, he bit down on Bel's shoulder, pressing his false fangs into the other's skin until he finally managed to pierce through it.

And with that, the two were married.

Fran glanced towards the benches on which he could see Xanxus, Squalo, Mukuro and Mammon, all applauding the union. After getting just the tiniest taste of Bel's blood, he backed off, and he looked at the prince, through the bangs, where his eyes should've been. "Hey, Bel?" he murmured.

"Yeah, Froggy?"

"I love you," Fran lied. The prince broke into a huge grin, and swept Fran close, swiftly kissing him on either cheek.

"I love you, too, Froggy," Belphegor murmured, blushing. "I love you."

Fran sighed as he was squished into Bel's embrace, inwardly wondering if this was all right. Even though it was obvious Bel had genuine feelings for him, he was still just testing the waters when it came to romantics. His master has taught him the proper way to exchange blood, taught him firsthand some good kissing techniques, and all sorts of ways to seduce his mate.

That was probably just another reason for Fran to be uncomfortable.

* * *

"Xanxus," Squalo murmured as he embraced his mate. "Be safe during the hunt. Don't get into any fights. 'Kay?"

"Whatever," Xanxus sighed, shaking the silverette off. "I don't know what you're so worried about." The ravenette left at that, and Squalo sighed, leaning against the wall of their cave.

"What am I worried about?" he sighed to himself. "I'm worried that Xanxus will die before ever freaking telling me he loves me." The shark returned inside with that thought, and he saw Rasiel studying at the table. "Heh. Need help with anything?" he asked.

"Hm... Well, I could use a little help at understanding this problem...," Rasiel said.

* * *

_Senhana Springs, the next night at 11:00 PM_

"Where is he?" Byakuran snarled, pacing back and forth. "He was supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" came a paniced voice. Dino stumbled through the bushes and up to Byakuran, then bowed deeply. "Sorry, sir! I... I was with a friend..."

"Human, or vampire?" Byakuran hissed, grabbing on to Dino's collar and yanking him close.

"Guh- V-vampire," the blonde answered.

"What's his name?" the white-haired male growled, staring fiercely into the other's eyes.

"Tsunayoshi," Dino murmured. "He's very kind... and... um... today, he asked if I want to go out. As in... uh... mate."

Byakuran immediately slammed the blonde into a wall. The Senhana's amethyst eyes blazed, and he bared his fangs as he hissed loudly. "Mate?" he repeated, furious. "How dare you! A filthy halfbreed like you doesn't deserve a vampire mate!"

"I'm sorry, sir... I love him," Dino murmured. "And he loves me." And as they stared into each other's eyes, one thing was clear.

They _hated_ each other.

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Please Review~


	11. Captivity Can Bring Love?

**Day Job**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Kakimoto Chikusa.**  
Race: Human.  
League: Kakimoto.  
Birthday: October 26.

Blood Type: AB.

Family: Great Great Grandfather (Kakimoto Hiro - Deceased), Parents (Deceased), Sister (M.M.)  
Pets: Kakipii (Black cat).  
Current Occupation: His family owns an orchard.  
Age (Human Years): 18.  
Current Mate: Joshima Ken, but he has been missing for two years.  
Estate: Kokuyo Forest.  
Activity: Nocturnal.

**Joshima Ken.**  
Race: Vampire.  
League: Joshima.  
Birthday: N/A.  
Blood Type: N/A.  
Family: Parents (Died in slavery), Older brother (Lancia - Missing).  
Pets: He named Chikusa's pet cat.  
Current Occupation: None. He's been stealing food for the past two years.  
Age (Vampire Years): 17.  
Current Mate: None. He supposedly broke up with Chikusa two years ago.  
Estate: Varies.  
Activity: Nocturnal.

* * *

_8:27 PM, November 30._

_Vongola Lake._

"Tsuna!" Dino called, running up to the lake. "Hey," he greeted his brown-haired friend.

"Dino," Tsuna greeted, standing up. He took Dino's hands, then frowned when he saw the cast on Dino's wrist that he'd tried to conceal under his sleeve. "What happened to you?" the male asked.

"My tutor found out about us...," the blonde sighed, "he thinks I'm not worthy to have a vampire mate because I'm a halfbreed." Tsuna frowned.

"That's kind of ridiculous," he muttered.

"Yeah... I suppose," Dino sighed. "But you know... he's my tutor. What can I do?"

"What did you... say to him?"

"Well... I told him about us, you know, that we're close, and I mentioned that you were a vampire. He doesn't know you, but since he knows you're a vampire..."

"Huh. Well, I guess I just have to meet this tutor of yours," Tsuna sighed. Dino smiled awkwardly.

"Hehehe... I wouldn't advise that.

* * *

_10:18 PM..._

"Hello, Kyouya, ready for the appointment?" Mukuro asked as he saw the ravenette emerge from the shrubs.

"I guess," the other vampire muttered, walking over to the stone couch and sliding on to it. As he got into a comfortable lying down position, he gazed up at his counselor, and frowned. "Well?"

"Fufufu, just waiting for you to get comfortable," Mukuro said, walking over to a carved stone water collector. He released the moss plugging up the hole in it, and collected a cupful of cool rainwater in a quartz cup. After sealing the drain once more, he walked over to Hibari, and handed the ravenette the cup. Hibari obediently tasted it, and gave Mukuro a small, approving smile. "Fufufu, then, let us begin," Mukuro said silkily. "Tell me, what bothers you most? Think carfully, now."

"... When a large animal sacrifices a weaker animal for no reason," Hibari answered, his thin, black eyebrows furrowing.

"Good, now, would that mean that you don't approve of sport hunting?" he asked.

"Sport hunting is _stupid,"_ the ravenette said in a flat tone.

"Fufu, all right, Kyouya. What bothers you about it?"

Hibari closed his eyes. "Vampires were insubordinated so long ago... just because they were weaker. If the humans had watched us blossom, we would've grown stronger at a much more rapid pace."

"All right, changing the subject... How do blood exchanges make you feel?"

The ravenette inevitably tensed. _"Blood exchanges are sexual acts,"_ he whispered. "Ways of showing your affection in a heated, arousing way."

"That's not quite true, Kyouya, parents give blood to their young."

"But between those who are not related as family... that's how I see it," Hibari murmured.

"You bit me, though, Kyouya," Mukuro murmured. "Did you consider that a sexual act?"

The other's pale cheeks reddened slightly. "That was what one might call... an act of desperation and lust."

"Would you do it again?"

"I would." Mukuro fell silent, gazing at the one who lay on the bed still. Hibari was, as mentioned before, a beautiful vampire, and Mukuro was all too concious of this fact. The way the other was speaking, it seemed as though he was lusting after the counselor. But Mukuro knew how to prove things efficiently. "Kyouya, are you lonely?"

It was a question with a thousand diverse meanings. _'Do you like me?' 'Do you love me?' 'Is it just lust?' 'Do you have anyone else?' 'Why me?' 'Do you need me?' 'Are you just playing with me?'_ And so much more.

"I'm not lonely," Hibari answered. "But... I also do not enjoy not having a mate to relieve me of stress." Mukuro looked away. He was starting to get uncomfortable. "I want to have someone to share blood with," Hibari growled. "You must feel it, too, Mukuro. We were meant to tear the flesh of others with our fangs and devour blood. We were meant to spread our blood across generations. Tell me you feel it." Mukuro looked at the ravenette, his eyes inevitably growing lustful, and he sighed, reaching up and touching one of his fangs.

"I feel it," he answered in a quiet voice.

"... Can I pay you now?" Hibari asked.

"In money, or...?"

"In blood."

Mukuro didn't hesitate to comply. He strode over to the ravenette, and leaned in close, then bit down gently on the ravenette's pale skin. This bite was sinfully pleasurable. The way the ravenette's blood seeped so sensually into his mouth, the way his lips hugged at the other's flesh as he sucked softly on it. He hadn't thought of blood exchange as being something quite like this until Hibari spoke of it as being an act of lust.

"Mukuro," Hibari growled, placing a hand on the back of the other's head. "Why did a fine, smart vampire such as yourself decide to become a guide? You could have been so much more."

This was a question Mukuro had been dying to answer for years.

He parted from the other, and looked into the steely eyes, his expression fixed in a sort of deadpan. "I was once saved by a human," he murmured. "When I myself came out of slavery, I thought my human family didn't want me any more. They never treated me badly, so when they threw me out, I was filled with self-loathing. I thought I wasn't good enough for their experiments, or-"

"Experiments?"

"... My family worked with genetic mutation. They implanted this false, red eye in me after my own was taken out by their house cat." Hibari chuckled a little at the thought, and Mukuro rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. Ha-ha-ha, I lost an eye to a cat. Well that's aside the point. In my self-loathing after being thrown out, I clipped my own wrist and tried to kill myself. But a young human man came by. He was out looking for someone when he found me, draining myself of my own blood, and he ran over to me. After introducing himself as Kakimoto Hiro, he took off a school tie he was wearing and wrapped it firmly around my wrist. He told me he didn't know what I was doing, or what I'd been through, but he then said that I need to move on. Forget the past. There's a future for me anywhere, and I can't let myself die."

"And that was all it took?" Hibari asked. The guide nodded.

"That's what saved me."

* * *

_Midnight..._

Pale blue eyes locked with reddish-brown eyes, and the air grew cold. "Ken...," murmured Chikusa, coming in close and embracing his former mate. "Where have you been? Idiot..."

"D... Don't touch me, byon!" Ken said, pushing the other back. Chikusa now saw that Ken still wore the leather collar that the Kakimoto had forced him to wear, and he also saw the bracelets on the vampire's wrists that showed his previous captivity.

"Ken, why are you still wearing those...?" Chikusa asked, walking forward. "I told you, I was going to set you free."

"Shut up, byon!" Ken shouted. "That's exactly why I left you!"

Chikusa paused. "What do you mean, left?" he whispered. Ken blushed. "Ever since I was a pup, your family has had me captive. And when they decided to release the vampires, you gave me up so easily! Who do you think you are, byon? _It's not fair_, byon!"

"I didn't give you up," Chikusa mumbled. "I never gave you up. You've always been my friend. And... my lover."

"A human and a vampire? Bull!" Ken shouted. "You didn't want me! You never wanted me, byon!" With that, Ken turned, and ran away, Chikusa staring after him in shock.

"Why would he say that?" he wondered. "Ken... you really are... an idiot..."

**-End Chapter**

* * *

Sorry about not posting before vacation! Slump-n'-stuff!

Please Review anyway!


End file.
